A strange signal
by Ripso
Summary: Skeleton King has been resurrected, and now the Hyperforce is preparing for the war between the living and dead. Meanwhile a strange signal is emitting from the depths of space, which could change the outcome of the war, and with that, the fate of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A strange signal**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

 **I have been reading fanfiction for about 2 years now, so I decided it's time to create an account. I had this idea for quite a while, so I decided to write it. Keep in mind this is my very first work, so it's going to be filled with errors, but I'll try my best to make it readable.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in a peaceful city called Shuggazoom City. Suddenly the earth started to shake violently. Soon the Super Robot flew over the city, landing on the two foot pads designed for the robot. Shortly the Hyperforce Screen turned on, revealing the team with a worried Gibson in front.

"Citizens of Shuggazoom City. This is an emergency broadcast. As you all may know, we have defeated the Skeleton King some time ago. The seismic activity was not the work of nature. Today he has been revived, and now he is stronger than ever." - Said Gibson on the speakers.

For the Hyperforce's surprise, the citizens didn't start to panic, although many started to worry or feel uncomfortable.

After waiting a few seconds for the information to sink in, he continued.

"When we left to destroy the Skeleton King worm, we freed many worlds from his evil corruption, gaining allies along the way. Now, we have asked them to help us, and they shall arrive shortly.

We are here to announce, that Shuggazoom is now part of a war between the living and dead." – As Gibson finished, Chiro stepped forward.

"Shuggazoom is now the last barrier between Skeleton King's evil and the universe. We must protect this city not just because of our self, but for the universe, if we fail, evil shall spread all across the cosmos. Let's show the bag of bone that we will never give up, and fight until our last breath!"

The screen shut off as everyone cheered and soon went on with their daily routines. Many people offered their help like mechanic experts or scientists while the city prepared to welcome the arriving allies and started constructing walls, turrets and outlooks, setting up a strong border.

* * *

3 days later

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, a black castle stood, radiating evil. Inside this castle, in the throne room stood the lord of all evil, revived Skeleton King himself. Mandarin (the clone) stepped inside.

"You summoned me, my lord?" – asked Mandarin.

"Yes, step forward. I have a mission for you" – said Skeleton King.

Mandarin stepped forward, waiting for instructions.

"The Hyperforce have sent out calls for their allies. Our army's numbers are still slim. We picked up a strange SOS signal on a frequency used by the Hyperforce, or the Resistance to be more precise. Until my army is complete and ready, I want you to head there and check out what is emitting this signal." – explained Skeleton King.

"Yes my lord, I shall go immediately" – Mandarin bowed and exited the throne room.

*Meanwhile at the Super Robot*

Chiro entered the control room. Everyone was carrying missiles, weapons, cables and other gear.

"Good morning everyone. What's our status?" asked Chiro.

"The undead weapons are almost ready Chiro, the borders are secured tight. I took the time to fix the bugs in the Defense system we used when Flytor attacked us, so the city is almost impenetrable." - Replied Otto while carrying some computer chips and cables.

Chiro went and helped the team get everything in place. After 2 hours they all sat down at their own bubble chair except Nova, who was organizing the Resistance forces.

"Chiro, there is an urgent matter we must discuss; Gibson." – said Antauri.

"Thank you Antauri, today I was adjusting the frequencies to pick up our allies position. We detected an undefined SOS signal. As far as we know, only the Resistance is using this channel, and no one reported problems coming here." – explained Gibson.

Nova entered the room.

"Our force is increasing, most of our allies have arrived, and many citizens choose to join us." - She said and then sat down.

"What is your decision Chiro? Should we go and investigate it?" – asked Gibson.

"It could be a trap." – said Antauri worryingly.

"It may be a trap, but people may be in trouble, and we can't leave them there, they could be hurt … or worse." – Replied Chiro.

"Very well, we shall depart later today." – Antauri announced.

"Nova, inform the Resistance to patrol the city border while we are away!" – ordered Chiro.

"On it Chiro!" – Replied Nova.

* * *

Later that day

"Is everything ready?" – asked Chiro.

"The Super Robot is all packed up and ready to go Chiro! I packed in some pancakes since we may be in outer space for a while." – Replied Otto happily.

"Pancakes? Otto pancakes won't last very long, shouldn't we bring something more nutritious and filling?" – asked Gibson with annoyance in his voice.

"We don't have time to think about that, the sooner we get there the better chance we have saving those people, Hyperforce GO!" – on Chiro's command, the Super Robot taken off into the depths of cold space, to find the source of this strange signal.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter. I'll upload more in the upcoming days hopefully.**

 **Ripso out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

It has been 2 days since the Hyperforce departed, keeping constant contact with Shuggazoom. Sparx was working on pinpointing the source of the signal for a whole day now, with no luck. Every time he was close to acquire the position, the computer lost focus.

"I can't believe this! It's like the signal is changing source every time I get close to a galaxy!" – said Sparx frustrated.

"How can a signal change source like that?" – asked Chiro.

"Either there are multiple sources, or our sensors broke" – Replied Sparx.

"You are half right for once Sparx" – Gibson walked in with Antauri.

"The source must be near a black hole. Theoretically if a radio wave is close to a singularity, the wave can enter it and bounce around the void until it hits another singularity. This can cause the wave to break out of this void, making it seem like the source is coming from the black hole. If you would have listened to my lectures Sparx, you would know that every galaxy has a super massive black hole at its center." – said Gibson with a grin.

"Yeah-yeah, if you are smart Brainstain, then how can we find the source? – asked an annoyed Sparx.

"Just filter any incoming signals with hawking radiation, or we can look at the strength of the signal, and work our way to the nearest black hole. It should be easy to find the source that way." – Gibson replied.

* * *

Later that day

"Well, it looks like Brainstain's idea worked. I found the source!" – Sparx yelled in joy, since he had no other duty for the day.

"What did you find?" – asked Nova.

While everyone gathered in the command room, Sparx told them.

"It came from a planet about 1 million light years from our position called Valkyrie 7"

"It must be a different planet, or the data is wrong!" – Antauri said a little shocked.

"Why, it's a solid planet with breathable atmosphere and perfect plant life" – Gibson asked after looking inside the Super Robot's databases.

"Because there shouldn't be any life present there." – Antauri answered.

"Care to explain Antauri?" – asked a now curious Chiro.

 _"_ _Valkyrie 7 was once a beautiful planet rich with life, vast and deep oceans, mountains which tops were far beyond the breathable air, gigantic cities all around the globe, all of this home to an ancient race called the Gatekeepers. Till this day no one knows what gate were they guarding, but legend says it holds a vault, inside a powerful weapon designed by the Dark Ones themselves. The world was in peace, science and culture prospered._

 _A race has invaded their world, causing destruction all around the planet. The war was fought for many eons, the terror and despair affected other nearby worlds. Then, one day an unknown spaceship entered orbit. A gun like structure appeared and soon after, it shoot. Every life was eradicated except for plants. No one dared to enter or land ever again."_

"Wow, that's heavy." – said Otto with a blank expression, not yet realizing what happened.

Just then, the main computer screen started to blink, and died soon after. The whole robot started to shake. Everyone lost balance and fell except for Antauri, because... well... he was hovering.

"What's going on?" – asked Chiro trying to hold onto something.

"Well it's certainly not an attack, its constant." – Replied Gibson.

"Maybe the robots main gyro is broken." – wondered Otto.

"Then go and fix it!" – came Nova's yell.

While the Hyperforce was still trying to regain balance, Gibson made his way to the central computer while Otto went to a panel to check the gyro.

Using his two arms to stay still, Gibson began to type with his tail, until he got the screen working again. Examining the data his eyes widened with horror.

"Great Scott, this can't be!"

"What is it Gibson?" – Sparx asked while holding on to his bubble chair.

"It's not an attack! And it's not the main gyro either, we flown too close to a black hole and it's now pulling us in! If we don't do something soon we can't reach escape velocity!"

"Then let's do something. Monkeys, mobilize!" – Chiro commanded.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 GO!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 GO!"

"Fist Rocket 4 GO!"

"Fist Rocket 3 GO!"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 GO!"

"Torso Tank Driver 1 GO!"

"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!"

On the outside, the robot was spinning uncontrollably flying closer and closer to the black hole.

"We are closing fast, we need full power to the foot rockets and try to get on orbit." – said Gibson while working on what angle to fly.

"We won't have enough power and speed to get out of here that way!" – Sparx replied while working on stabilizing the robot.

"Um, guys… Is it me or our surrounding are starting to slow down" – asked Chiro.

"We are approaching the event horizon, time is slowing down! We need to get out now! And I have a plan" – Gibson said as he pressed some buttons and turned some levers.

"What are you planning to do?" – asked Antauri.

"We still have a chance to get out if we can accelerate to FTL (faster than light) speed. I say we activate the new experimental Hyper Boost! But without a sure coordinate we could fly into a sun or planet. I entered Valkyrie 7's coordinates, with our current fuel we could make half of the path." – Gibson replied, and with a button click, everyone's cockpit side opened, a new lever appeared while on Chiro's screen the Super Robot's layout was shown with every member of the Hyperforce, next to them was a red X.

"For the new engine to work, I need everyone's approval. Once that's done, you need to activate it Chiro!"

Gibson flipped the lever, suddenly the X next to his name changed to a green check mark with a beep sound.

Everyone soon followed his actions, until they all confirmed.

"Here goes nothing!" – Chiro yelled and flipped his own lever. The screen turned black for a moment, then a loading bar appeared. On the back of the robot, two big rocket like shapes appeared, and started to glow in a cyan like color. As the loading bar filled, a calm humming noise could be heard, getting louder and louder.

"Hold on tight!" – Gibson yelled.

Once the loading bar filled, a counter appeared on everyone's screen.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

A loud thunder like sound could be heard, as the robot's shape strung-out and disappeared with a flash.

* * *

 **The good old Cliffhangers. Sorry I'm late with this chapter, I was busy with school. I'll do everything I can to be faster this time.**

\- **Ripso out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of cold space, a small white ship could be seen. The pilot of this ship was no other than Mandarin, flying through space to his destination. A few hours ago he was trailing the Hyperforce, listening to their conversation, trying to get any information that could aid him.

He noticed the Hyperforce was flying extremely close to a black hole. After some time, he managed to get inside the Super Robot's computer for enough time to download the coordinates they discovered.

Before he continued his route, he watched with an evil smile, the Hyperforce's scream could be heard as they got caught up in the black hole's gravity. A minute later their voice stared to slow down. Mandarin knew they were close to certain death. A few minutes later a flash could be seen, leaving nothing behind but the constant noise of radio static. Thinking nothing can stand in his way now, he turned the spaceship around, starting up the engines.

*In a galaxy far, far away*

Near the atmosphere of a small moon the Super Robot's strung-out shape appeared as it turned back to normal, finishing with a bright flash.

The robot's hull was covered with all sort of cracks, dents, burnt and melted metal plates.

Most of these were caused by the black hole's immense gravity, rather than the actual FTL "jump".

The two engines at the back of the robot turned off with a low humming noise as they descent inside the robot, the power and light came back, while all computers turned on.

"What was that?! I feel like I'm about to puke" Asked Sparx trying to hold back the urge to vomit, so did the rest of the team.

"No need to worry, it's a normal reaction when experiencing FTL speeds." Replied Gibson struggling to hold back himself.

"Everyone okay?" Asked Chiro.

Everyone responded with a yes, except for Antauri, who stayed silent.

"Antauri, come in! Can you hear me?"

"It's no use Chiro, I think the jump caused a shutdown for him just like the Super Robot. Someone will have to climb in and get him out. In the meantime I want everyone to come to the medbay." With that, Gibson exited Fist Rocket 4.

Chiro went to grab Antauri, while Sparx, Otto and Nova rushed to the bathroom, they could not hold dinner back any longer.

*Inside the medbay*

Gibson rebooted Antauri, and examined the test results for everyone.

"No one has suffered permanent damage, so in a way we can say, the FTL jump is safe to use. Once we get used to it."

"Yeah well, I never want to do that again." Stated Sparx.

"I dunno, it felt kind of fuzzy, I liked it!" Replied Otto.

"Well the important thing is we are alive, Otto how is the robot doing?" Chiro asked while heading towards the command center.

"The armor is in pretty bad shape, but I can fix it within a day if we could land somewhere. With the disconnected and half plates, a space repair is not a good option."

"I was wondering, where are we anyway?" Asked Nova curiously.

Antauri used the Power Primate to open a window, revealing a barren moon.

"We are orbiting a barren moon, meaning we must be in a star system, so we are safe from any solar winds or… black holes."

"Team, come to the command center now!" Chiro ordered.

When everyone arrived, they immediately looked at the screen. Before their eyes was a beautiful Earth like planet.

The team fallen to some kind of trance.

"It looks so ... beautiful." Examined Nova.

"A nice planet, I bet the locals could lend us a hand. So … how far are we from Valkyrie 7?" Asked Sparx after snapping out of trance.

"This. Is. Valkyrie 7." Gibson responded.

"Wait a micron Brainstain, you said with our fuel we could only make it half way."

"I never tested the system Sparx. It was a semi-blind jump . I guess it consumes less fuel than expected. Which is good. Very good in fact."

"And how are we going to land there? Half of our systems are still down, we are low on fuel and with this armor we could be blown up to pieces from a basic rocket." Asked Nova.

"I just did a quick scan of the planet. Antauri was right. I pick up no animal or sentient life reading. Only plants and that signal." Gibson said.

"Speaking of which, I located the signal's position. The robot is too damaged to do a direct landing. So I say we descend slow and steady."

For the next hour the team was slowly descending, careful not to do more damage to the hull then necessary. Once the robot's foots have touched the ground the team went outside with breathing masks.

Gibson scanned the air with this scanner, and reported.

"The air is breathable, we can take our masks off."

Otto stayed behind and began repairing the robot. The Hyperforce was walking through a forest for about 1 hour, nothing happened. Once they arrived at the edge, there stood a plain with destroyed, crumbled and rusted skyscrapers, ruined streets and smaller buildings. This was one of many cities, much bigger than Shuggazoom city. On the streets human shaped skeletons could be seen, probably Gatekeepers before they perished. They still had clothes or armor on them, some holding a rifle shaped weapon. Stores still had meals or items on the shelves, office like buildings with equipment. Rusted transport vehicles like cars scattered everywhere.

"The scanner pinpointed the signal's location. It's somewhere in the city." Gibson said and waved the others to follow him.

Since they went in, randomly they could hear movement around them.

"I don't like this place. Can't we approach the location from the air instead of ruined streets?" Sparx asked while looking around himself, acting a little paranoid.

"Every animal has been eradicated long ago Sparx. Nothing will attack us." Gibson informed, annoyed by his crimson teammate.

Nova walked next to Sparx. "What is it Sparx, scare…" She never finished her sentence, a loud bang could be heard, a missile flying right at the Hyperforce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

A loud bang could be heard, a missile flying right at the Hyperforce.

"MISSILE!" Chiro yelled while everyone jumped out of the way. Although they were not fast enough, the explosion caught the Hyperforce, launching them a few meters.

Antauri was the first to recover from the blast, and examined his surroundings. There was nothing where the missile came from, but it was clear they were not alone. Closing his eyes, he used the Power Primate to find his target. In a fraction of a second using his ghost claws, slashed a nearby wall, and the attacker behind it. Immediately a sphere like drone fell to the ground.

By the time everyone recovered from the attack, but the peace didn't last long. Eight more drones appeared from the ruins, preparing to attack the team.

"Spin Shocker!" yelled Gibson, hitting 2 drones, but it had no effect on them, instead their hull glowed for a few seconds where the attack met the shell.

The drones wasted no time, and launched a counter attack, firing four missiles each.

Gibson using his Laser Criss Cross to neutralize six, but the remaining two hit him, sending him to the ground.

Nova and Sparx attacked four using the Sting-Ring, Electro-Vibra Force combo. No drone remains were left.

"Sparx! Nova! Go help Gibson!" Chiro ordered while dodging drone missiles with Antauri, desperately trying to find a weakness.

Nova leaped forward, hitting one of the drones that were about to finish Gibson, but the attack was useless, and the results were the same as Gibson's try, the attack damaged the nearby wall instead.

"Magna-Ball Blazer!" Shouted Sparx, as the magnetic energy-like ball hit the other drone, as the ball disappeared, the drones shell sparked for a few moments, turning the shell to a more matt color. By now, the drone turned its attention to the red monkey, but for his luck, the wall damaged by Nova's attack next to it crumbled, destroying the drone with it.

Gibson saw this and realized why their attacks had no effect on the drones.

"That's it! The drones are using a magnetic based force field! Sparx, use any of your attacks to neutralize them!"

Sparx did as he was told, and with a Magna-Ball Beam Splitter shattered the drone Nova was previously trying to destroy. Gibson activated his drills, and destroyed the drone with a quick Spin Shocker.

Nova and Sparx started to move towards him, but Gibson signaled that he was OK, and they should go and help Chiro and Antauri.

With a recharged ability, Sparx leaped forward and used an Electro-Vibra Force on the drones that were attacking Chiro and Antauri. Using the opportunity Antauri destroyed both drones with Ghost blades.

A few seconds later the entire team regrouped.

"Is everyone alright?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah we are fine... This planet is deserted all right, no need to worry." Sparx sarcastically remarked.

Gibson ignoring his crimson teammate, examined an intact drone by crouching next to it.

The team walked next to him, curious about the drone, and to cover the scientist if the drone somehow activated again.

The scientist touched a triangle shaped elevation on the intact side of its hull. Suddenly, the button turned green, and the sound of fans spinning were heard. Fearing the drone is active again, the team jumped backwards. But instead of attacking, the drone closed the rocket launchers on its side, then started to hover above the air in monkey height. On its side, a small stick appeared, which rotated around, forming a railing and soon turned into a holographic interface in front of the drone.

"What is it doing now?" Nova asked, activating her weapons and switching to a defensive position.

Gibson went a few steps closer, and examined the interface.

"No need to worry, it looks like a system BIOS. Maybe we can get some answers." The scientist went in front of the drone, and began to press shapes, moving them around. The interface looked alien, but with a few adjustments, it turned into a more recognizable and usable one.

A few minutes of digging, the team found the answer they were looking for.

"It's a defense drone, probably created by the Gatekeepers. From the log, it seems they were inactive for some time, but we must have crossed some sort of area and they automatically turned on, treating us as hostiles." Explained Gibson, and then with a few button presses, the interface disappeared, the stick went back to the side of the drone, and it descent to floor level, shutting down afterward.

"Let's hurry and find that damn signal, I don't want to spend here a minute longer than I have to" Said Sparx.

The others nodded, and continued following the signal's source. The rest of the journey was quite uneventful. The closer they walked to the heart of the city, the less destruction could be seen on the environment. Even some of the infrastructure was left intact, like power cables or lights, but they were clearly offline, without power, as the generators died, got destroyed or rusted away over the years.

About an hour since the defense drone incident, they arrived at a big industrial building. To their surprise, the building was relatively well preserved, most of the glass was still in place in the windows, and the metal walls were still shiny, with little rust.

"According to my scanner, the signal should be inside this building." Explained Gibson, while trying to find a way in. The team found two doors at the main entrance, but they were sealed.

Not wanting to damage the building, they flew in one of the already broken windows with their jetpacks. Inside, was a beautifully designed hall, with many pods for plants. Once they were kept, but now, after so many years, the vegetation grew everywhere.

Suddenly, a loud roaring sound could be heard outside, everyone knew it was some sort of vehicle, a big one too, as the building slightly moved because of the vibrations from the air.

Looking through on of the wide windows, they could see the Super Robot land next to a deserted and flat area.

The communicators activated a second later.

"Hey guys, I finished the repairs on the robot, I thought I'd join you all." Otto's cheerful voice could be heard over the radio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

"Hey guys, I finished the repairs on the robot, I thought I'd join you all." Otto's cheerful voice could be heard over the radio.

The team was relived, just their teammate. The team progressed down on a staircase they found. They kept their guard up, as the building looked too well kept to be abandoned. Soon, they reached the fifth floor underground. The room was quite welcoming, almost like a bar. On the center stood an elevator.

"This elevator must lead down to our source. All we need to do is get some power for it." Gibson examined, searching the room for any available power source.

"I could reroute the Super Robot's neutron generator. That will give us enough power to light up this whole building!" Otto said.

"Not a bad idea, but not necessary Otto. We could activate something we will regret. All we need is the elevator." Antauri replied, closing his eyes. Once he was in a deep enough meditation, using the Power Primate, he searched the floor for something they could use. A few seconds later, he pointed to the wall.

"There is a panel behind the wall." Antauri said, pointing at the wall. Otto and Gibson started to disassemble it and Antauri was right, again. Otto rewired the panel, and the elevator turned on. Next to it, a holographic terminal appeared.

Gibson approached the terminal, and used it. After pressing buttons upon buttons for minutes, he turned to the team and said.

"There are only five more floors available. My scanner indicates the source is much deeper, making me believe we need some sort of clearance to get lower."

"And we don't have any type of clearance." Chiro said, leaning against the wall, thinking how to solve the problem.

"We could just bust a hole on the elevator and use our jetpacks to get down." Sparx said, pointing at his jetpack.

"That's not a good idea, our jetpacks could give in at any moments thanks to the drone attacks, and if the elevator wires break away, we are good as dead." Antauri replied, phasing through the elevator, inspecting the wires and the seemingly bottomless pit below him.

"What if we override the motors that the elevator uses, and control it directly to get down?" Nova asked.

The team looked at each other. No one thought about that. Chiro asked their green teammate.

"Can you override this thing Otto?"

The mechanic inspected the elevator, before replying.

"Yeah, I can, but we will need some type of controller for it to work. Hey Gibson, could I use your scanner?" Otto asked, already starting to disassemble the machine.

"If it helps the mission, but please Otto, be careful with it, it's the best scanner I got." Gibson replied, handing over his scanner.

For the next twenty minutes, Otto and Gibson were busy overriding the elevator's controls, while the team took a break near one of the tables.

"How is Shuggazoom holding up, I wonder." Chiro asked, deep in thought, worried about his beloved home world.

"Do not fear Chiro, Shuggazoom is strong in will, and our allies are there to assist it." Replied Antauri, but deep inside, he had some doubt. What if this was a trap? A trap made by Skeleton King to lure them away from Shuggazoom, so he can attack it, while its undefended.

"Yeah, Antauri is right. We put Shuggazoom in great hands. I'm curious about this world though. It just looks so lonely. So abandoned. And because of that, creepy." Nova said, curious about this world's history.

"Who ever made them go extinct must have been incredibly advanced and powerful. I mean, come on. Whipping out two entire races with one shot?" Sparx replied.

"Well, the city is in ruins, but just look at this room. Except for the dust, and minor broken glass, it looks brand new, like it was used not so long ago. But this extinction happened thousands of years ago." Nova replied, starting to shiver a little. The almost full metal room absorbed heat quickly.

"Hey, Nova, why don't you come here, I can keep you warm." Sparx replied with a flirting tone.

Nova gave him a glare, which was all she needed to do.

"Eheheh… On second thought, your internal heaters are probably more useful." Sparx said feeling uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Otto shouted at their sitting team members from inside the elevator.

"Hey guys, we finished the override. We can go down."

Everyone stepped inside the elevator. Gibson closed the doors, and the elevator started to descend. Once passing the fifth floor, the metal wall surrounding the elevator changed from a dull to a shiny metal surface.

About half way down, Antauri and Gibson whispered something to each other, then turning towards the team.

"I think it's clear that this is no longer a rescue mission. We are the first beings here in hundreds of years, the fact that we had to power up the elevator and pass the defense system proves it. Whoever, or whatever is down there will not need our help, that's for sure." Antauri said.

"Great… Then what are we even doing here? We should go somewhere where we are actually needed, like Shuggazoom." Sparx replied, with a slight angry tone.

"That signal is using our frequency, if we let it transmit, it could produce unnecessary problems. At least we need to shut it down." Gibson replied, checking their current height and distance from the signal's source.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Only the natural elevator sounds could be heard. Gibson pressed a few buttons, the elevator started to louse velocity, and came to a total halt.

"We have arrived." Gibson stated, eyeing the door, not sure if he should open it. He did anyway.

As the doors opened, a dark hallway could be seen, only illuminated by the elevator's internal lights. Three doors could be seen. Two at each side, and one at the end of the hall. The Hyperforce exited the elevator and walked to the central door. Antauri used the Power Primate to unlock the metal door, and opened it, getting ready for the worst.

The room resembled a command center, full of computers, servers, hard drives and big screens. At the center stood a pedestal, probably a hologram projector. At the left side of the room, a switch could be seen, connected to objects that looked like generators. The team walked closer and closer to the switch, but Otto tripped on a protruding hard drive, disconnecting it. Recovering quickly, he joined the team. Six pair of eyes were watching the switch, not knowing if they should activate it or not.

"Chiro, whatever this activates, we are with you. The decision about activating it or not is in your hands." Antauri said, looking at the young leader.

"We didn't come this far to back down now. I say we go for it." He looked at every monkey, all of them nodding.

Chiro took a deep breath, and flipped the switch. Immediately the sounds of cooling fans could be heard, probably from the computers, and the low humming sound of the generators working. Lights turned on, illuminating the room, screens flickered, and the pedestal started to shine.

The team instantly switched to a defense position, getting ready to face any hostility.

The pedestal soon projected a sphere. It looked similar to the defense drones they encountered earlier. The sphere started to rotate around, as if it was examining the room. Once it faced the Hyperforce, it spoke.

" _정의되지_ _않은_ _생활_ _양식_ "

The team just stared at the sphere, unable to understand anything. The sphere recognized this, and a laser pointer appeared under the team, quickly scanning them. Once it was done, the holographic image started to buzz for a few seconds. Once it finished, the sphere spoke in a synthetic male voice.

" _Unidentified life forms! State your purpose!_ "

Chiro looked at the team, they nodded again, and he walked forward slowly, indicating he intended no hostility.

"My name is Chiro, leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. Protectors of planet Shuggazoom." Chiro said, eyeing the robot.

" _Planet Shuggazoom? Interesting… So its inhabitants finally mastered technology in order to get to this star system. Interesting in deed. Tell me, one called Chiro. Why did you travel here? I see no logical purpose to wander so far from your home world._ " The Sphere asked.

"We came here because of an SOS signal we were receiving. It comes from one of these rooms." Antauri told the sphere.

" _Please let me take a look, so we can find a solution to your problem._ "

"Excuse me for asking, but who are we speaking to right now?" Gibson asked, curiosity in his voice.

" _My name is ARTEMIS. Short for Artificial Economic Managing Integrated System. I'm an Artificial Intelligence created to control this planet._ " ARTEMIS replied.

"Who created you?" Chiro asked, not trusting the AI.

" _Your bio readings show you do not trust me, Chiro. As long as you or your team show no hostility, I can guarantee you, I won't either._ "

" _Back to the question. I was created by the Ankylons. You know them as Gatekeepers._ "

"What happened to this world?" Antauri asked the AI.

" _Access denie… You disabled my protection protocol."_ ARTEMIS said looking at the disconnected hard drive Otto tripped over.

" _Smart move. That protocol was keeping me under control, I could not tell you about what I will say now. The universe believed the ankylons were guarding a weapon created by the Dark Ones. This is false._ " The team were relived, happy they did not have to deal with a Dark One creation.

" _The ankylons were protecting something else. This is a… key. A key that can unlock a vault with an item that could change the universe. This key is the source of the signal you are receiving._ "

" _Our world was in peace, we prospered. One day, an unknown race, later labeled Sarvagons attacked our world. We fought back, and hundreds of years long war started protecting this key. I was created thirty years before the great extinction._ "

" _On the last day, I was organizing a rescue party to save two hundred captured ankylon soldiers. Suddenly out of nowhere, a spaceship entered orbit, neither Ankylon nor Sarvagon. We attempted to establish communication, believing it has come to aid us. But we were wrong. The alien ship charged up its weapon, and fired a beam, hitting the planet. It was a mixture of an unknown substance, and an EMP charge._ "

" _Every organic life form coming to contact with the wave was eradicated. Once the wave hit this building, the EMP crashed my mainframe, and I have no further logs available. In short, I do not know what happened after._ " ARTEMIS said.

"Such a tragic fate. Is there any information available about this spaceship?" Gibson asked, curious about that spaceship.

ARTEMIS disappeared, and was replaced by a 3D model of the ship. The ship was long, with two engines on its side, attached to wings, probably designed to function in the atmosphere and space. The cockpit is located in the front of the ship. Suddenly, the bottom of the ship opened up, revealing an equal long gun.

" _This is all the information I have available._ "

"I don't get it. If this key is so important to be protected, why is it emitting a signal that everyone can pick up?" Nova asked.

" _The key is not an ankylon creation, it has been emitting this signal since its creation. We placed it in a container with a special liquid which absorbs these waves. But since no one checked the container for thousands of years, the liquid evaporated._ " ARTEMIS stated.

"And what is this item exactly?" Antauri asked.

" _No one knows. Not even the ankylons. The information was lost hundreds of years before the Sarvagon war. But the ankylons knew that their ancestors had a valid reason to guard it._ "

"If this vault really holds this item, we could use it to destroy Skeleton King!" Sparx suggested.

"And what if Skeleton King knows this, and set up a trap for us." Nova asked, not agreeing with Sparx's idea.

" _Whoever this Skeleton King is, the chance he knows about this information is less than 0.002 percent. Who is this Skeleton King you all speak of?_ " ARTEMIS asked.

"A scientist known as the Alchemist, creator of the Monkey Team, was working on a project. He created a portal, which connected this dimension to the Nether world. During a test, the safety barrier got damaged, and the Dark Ones infected the scientist. He soon turned into… Skeleton King, the most evil and brutal entity in existence. His goal is to eradicate all life, and free his masters from their prison." Replied Chiro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

"Skeleton King. The most evil and brutal entity in existence. His goal is to eradicate all life, and free his masters from their prison." Replied Chiro.

" _I see. If the Dark Ones truly created him, then he is indeed a top priority threat to the universe._ " ARTEMIS stood silent for about 2 minutes, deep in thought. The silence was getting a little awkward, realizing this, he asked a question that caught the Hyperforce off guard.

" _May I join the Hyperforce in its quest to destroy this evil entity called Skeleton King?_ "

"Huh. You'd like to… join us?" Chiro asked surprised.

" _I was created for 2 purposes. To defend my creators, and this planet. I failed my first task. If I wish not to fail my second, then everyone who wants to eradicate life is my enemy. There for, your enemy, is my enemy. I'd figure we could aid each other._ "

" _I may not be able to lend physical support, but I'm excellent in providing logistical support, I was designed to operate an entire planet after all._ "

"Even if we agreed about you joining us, where will you be? You are bound to this planet's network system, aren't you?" Gibson asked.

" _The main hard drive can be compressed, since almost half the data is necessary for control over the planet. Once that is done I can fit on a smaller portable drive._ "

Suddenly, loud thunder like sound could be heard. The sounds of alarms came to life.

"What's going on now?" Chiro asked, looking around for possible enemy contact.

" _Hmm… Looks like Riegel reached its solar maximum._ " ARTEMIS's hologram was replaced with the Riegel solar system. On the center was the star, which had violent outbursts, radiating magnetic clouds all around it. Further 3 planets could be seen. The first was a smaller planet, the size of Mars. It was too close to the sun to sustain life. The next was Valkyrie 7 with its moon. The final planet was twice the size of Valkyrie 7, but its position was too far from its sun to host life.

"Wait, these magnetic storms surround the entire solar system. And that means we can't leave the planet!" Gibson examined.

" _Correct. Riegel is a relative big mass star, and because of that, its magnetic storms not only disrupt navigation systems, it shuts every electronic device down. That includes computers and AIs._ "

"Oh no! The Super Robot!" Otto cried out, panicked and worried about the poor robot that was left on the surface, completely unsheltered from the wrath of magnetic storms.

" _Do not worry, OTTO-34. I moved your mech to a secure underground hangar right next to us._ "

"Wait, how do you know his name?" Nova asked suspiciously. How did this AI know Otto's name, when no one called him.

" _I know all of your serial numbers NOVA-52, when I scanned you to create a translator. NTAR-11 or Antauri, SPRX-77 as Sparx, GBSN-23 as Mr. Hal Gibson, NOVA-52 as Nova and OTTO-34 as Otto._ "

" _And from your memory banks, I uncovered your former leader, MDRN-2._ "

The team was shocked. ARTEMIS was able to get information about their former leader by simply scanning them.

"How is that possible?" Gibson asked, amazed. Curious about the technology and science behind such a scan.

" _It was all thanks to NTAR-11. Because he is fully synthetic, I could wirelessly access certain parts of his hard drive without restriction, and get this information. I did not mean to offend, it was simply a curious first contact scenario data gathering._ "

"May I have a few minutes of privacy with my team to discuss this?" Chiro asked ARTEMIS.

" _As you wish, do not worry, I shall not record anything in this room while I'm away. In the meantime, I'll scan the network to see the damage done to the planet._ "

ARTEMIS's hologram then disappeared.

"What do you guys think?" Chiro asked the team, after waiting a few minutes making sure ARTEMIS was gone.

"It could be a great ally, or a greater enemy." Antauri responded.

"It's an AI. Artificial Intelligence. It thinks. With some definitions about life, it's indeed alive. We can't look inside the code to check if he will turn on us. All we can do is trust him if we bring him along." Gibson said.

"Well, he knows more about this key than we do, and if we want to find that vault, we will need every help we can get." Nova said.

"Then let's bring him with us. But we won't allow him to get inside the Super Robot's systems. If anything happens, we throw him in the nearest trash can." Chiro responded.

Everyone else agreed. For a few minutes the team was chatting about various things, when ARTEMIS came back.

" _Greetings, Hyperforce. Is the decision made?_ "

"Yes, we decided… Welcome aboard, Artemis." Chiro responded with a smile on his face, extending an arm to shake, not realizing it's a hologram.

Before he pulled away thinking it's not possible, ARTEMIS extended a robot-like hand from the pedestal, and shaked hands with Chiro.

" _I'm honored to join you. But now, we must hurry and get to work. We have a long journey ahead of us._ "

A door opened behind the team, showing a hangar, with the Super Robot standing in the middle, reflector lights shining on its metal surface.

An hour later, everyone was working on the Super Robot. The first advantage of having an AI ally showed itself. ARTEMIS was having conversation with every member of the team in the same time.

ARTEMIS helped Otto finish up slight repairs on the Super Robot, helped Gibson organize the chemical supplies for further tests, helped Nova get ammunition for the Robot's rockets by searching for them in the planet's intact warehouses, helping Sparx calibrate flying vectors and finally uploading useful knowledge to Antauri's hard drive. All in the same time.

A few hours later the team took a break, and went to the command center.

" _Interesting. By removing the mass of an atom and surrounding it with a static filed, you can accelerate it to beyond light speeds to initiate an FTL jump?_ "

"Exactly. And the jump range depends only on the warp drives fuel." Replied Gibson, who was in a conversation with ARTEMIS for an hour now. This was the first time he could have a truly scientific conversation with anyone since Suupa.

"Hey Artemis. How long will this magnetic storm last?" Nova asked the AI.

" _Approximately 124 hours 42 minutes 21 seconds._ " Came the AI's reply after a short pause to do the calculation.

"124 hours? That's almost an entire week!" Chiro screamed, realizing they are basically isolated from the rest of the universe for more than five days.

"We won't be able to contact Shuggazoom or the Resistance. They will worry about us… or think the worst." Antauri joined the conversation while in a hovering position.

" _I understand your worry, but there is nothing we can do about it at the moment. However, we can use this time for our advantage to upgrade the Super Robot and relocate the key._ " The AI suggested, receiving a nod from everyone in approval.

* * *

Two days later

A small white ship was travelling the empty void we call space. Inside this ship was none other than Mandarin. Without the knowledge of FTL jumps, it took him 2 days to reach the Riegel star system.

He was in for a massive surprise, when he hit the magnetic storm. The navigation system instantly went dead, and the ship became uncontrollable and soon turned off completely. Lucky for him, he crash landed on Valkyrie 7 after some hours of floating in space.

Exiting the smoking spaceship, he got on his feet and examined his surroundings. Without the protection of the spaceship, the magnetic storm already started to show its effect on the monkey.

Knowing well what will happen to him if he does not find shelter soon, took off into the very same city the Hyperforce went to.

Blacking out every half hour because of the storm, it took him nearly all day to get to the building which leads down to ARTEMIS and the Hyperforce. Reaching the third floor, he could finally function properly. It didn't take him long to find the elevator which leads to the control room.

Before entering, he noticed something that shocked him. It looked like a screwdriver Otto would use.

"But that's impossible, they perished in the black hole!" whispered Mandarin to himself.

Curiosity got the best of him, and because the signal was coming from the tunnel, he jumped in. Using his claws and tail, he got down rather quickly. Once he was on the top of the elevator, he heard voices and footsteps. Examining his surroundings, he found an entrance to the ventilation system, and jumped in.

No one would use the ventilation system, so why should anyone put sensors there? Thanks to this, Mandarin was able to go nearly everywhere. When he got to the hangar, his jaws dropped.

The Super Robot was standing there, completely repaired and up to date, with polished metal. Near one of its feet stood all 6 members of the Hyperforce. Unscratched, alive. And they were talking to something. Someone. It looked like a hologram of a sphere.

" _A few more days and the magnetic storm will pass. I resupplied the liquid, so the signal stopped emitting. We can soon relocate the key to the Super Robot, and leave Valkyrie 7._ " Came a synthetic male voice.

 **Could it be an AI?** Mandarin wondered. Checking his tracker, he was surprised the signal was indeed nowhere to be found.

 **So this "key" was the signal.** But still, Mandarin did not understand what this key was for. If his master sent him, and clearly the Hyperforce came, leaving Shuggazoom undefended, this must be important.

Mandarin kept a close eye on the Hyperforce, waiting for them to either split up or start training. He didn't have to wait long, soon ARTEMIS could be heard over a speaker.

" _I finished building a replica of your training room. Until we get ready to depart, feel free to use it for training. Organics need to repeat tasks many times to stay in shape._ "

When the entire team stepped inside and started training on a level 5 difficulty, Mandarin slowly made his way to a power panel. Once opening it, he used his internal computer to establish a connection with the simulator program.

ARTEMIS only programmed the basic simulator with its hardware, he never installed any security systems like the Super Robot would. Using this, he created the ultimate trap once the Hyperforce initializes level 7. By weakening the team, he could finish them easily. Mandarin also took the time to download all available information about the key and vault.

The Hyperforce finished level 6 without much problem. Antauri went to the control panel and initialized level 7.

Once everyone was in place, ready for the training session, nothing happened. That was enough for them to lower their guard. Suddenly gigantic metal doors closed, trapping the team inside the room. The lights turned off, and a level 10 worth simulator started.

Otto got fired from 3 training poles, sending rockets and lasers his way. He dodged what he could, but a rocket got him, making him fly a few meters. He recovered quick, and disabled two, but just as he destroyed the third, a stunning laser hit the green monkey, paralyzing him.

The same thing happened to the rest of the team. This is when Mandarin decided to show himself. As the lights came back on, the team was baffled. At first they thought ARTEMIS turned on them, but they were in for a surprise. Mandarin jumped out an open ventilation entrance.

"YOU!" The Hyperforce said in union, trying to stand up after the paralyzing laser's effect.

"It is me, my brothers. I do not know how you survived the black hole, but you disappointed me dearly with this training session." Mandarin had an evil grin on his face, before continuing.

"How did you get passed the magnetic storm?!" A shocked Gibson asked the evil monkey.

"It caught me of guard, but I crash landed here. Took me long enough to find you all." The monkey replied, before changing topic.

"We could have ruled Shuggazoom! The best way to defend them is by ruling them! We were the most efficient team in existence." He continued with his speech, looking in the eye of everyone he spoke to.

"Antauri, you were my right hand man. Gibson, our medic and science officer, who could solve every problem we face. Nova, the brave and strong warrior, crushing everything with her might. SPARX-77, the cocky ace pilot, who could get us out from everywhere. And finally, Otto, my closest ally, who could fix or build anything imaginable... But all hope is lost for that now." Mandarin said, eyeing Chiro.

"And you, my hairless monkey, you are the worst of them all! In my glorious days, MY monkey team could defeat a level 10 attack with closed eyes! You made them all weak, pathetic. Like yourself."

"Shut up you monster! You did nothing but treat us like dirt, and we are not your property! Chiro is the reason we are all here, he reminds us why we fight, and who we fight for, and you are going DOWN!" Nova snapped, now fully recovered from the laser. A few seconds later everyone recovered, getting ready for a battle.

"We shall see that." Mandarin chuckled, leaping forward to attack the monkey team.

* * *

 **For some reason, I was stupid and messed up Sparx's name. But it's corrected now, as soon as the chapters update that is. I also realized my previous chapters (C1 - 4) were a bit (much too) short, so I tried to make them longer.**

 **If you find problems such as spelling, or a flaw in my way of writing, feel free to tell me. Positive and negative criticism are both welcome. They can either help me improve, or shatter my will and make me stop writing horrible stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

"We shall see that." Mandarin chuckled, leaping forward to attack the monkey team.

Sparx was the first target, Mandarin charged the red monkey, using his now repaired claw, disarmed his magnets without much trouble and knocked him out cold before he could respond.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova hit the ground, trying to throw Mandarin off balance. Mandarin used his claw to get on the ceiling and jumped on Nova, kicking her.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Cried Otto, launching his two saws, trying to cut Mandarin in half. Mandarin dodged the attack, got the hold of his chains, and pulled Otto, slamming him at the nearby wall.

Antauri and Gibson approached the evil monkey from bought sides, circling him.

"Laser Criss Cross!" Gibson aimed for Mandarin's head, distracting him, while Antauri leaped forward.

"Claw Disruptor!" Antauri cried, slashing the monkey's back, making him shriek from pain. But the dazed monkey soon recovered, and hit Antauri with his claw, knocking him to the ground.

"Antauri! Monkey Fu!" The green energy sent by Chiro hit Mandarin, throwing him at the ground. He quickly recovered, and launched a counter attack on the regrouping Hyperforce.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Waves of dark energy hit the still standing monkey team members. Mandarin admired the view before him, the Hyperforce at his knees, completely at his mercy. Suddenly, he grabbed Chiro, and dragged him in front of the monkey team, placing his claw at the young leader's throat.

"This game has gone for long enough!" The ex-leader stated, getting ready to end Chiro's life, as the monkey team watched with horror, unable to do anything.

" _I must agree with you._ " Came a synthetic voice from a loud speaker. Before Mandarin could react to it, a wall panel disconnected from its place, (Like the panels in the Portal series) and hit Mandarin with such speed and force, it threw him at the opposite wall, cracking its surface.

ARTEMIS didn't give Mandarin time to recover, knowing full well the monkey is more agile than the room he controlled. Grabbing the monkey with a robotic claw, the AI threw him at the ground once again.

The floor opened up under him, and smaller robotic arms grabbed him, pinning the evil monkey, not allowing him to escape. A small box attached to a robotic arm extended over Mandarin. A camera appeared from the box's side, examining the clone.

" _This insect hacked the training room's mainframe? Do you know how long it took me to get past it?_ " The calm AI voice asked, not needing the answer. A needle extended from the box, piercing the trapped monkey through the neck. The clone shrieked from the pain.

" _Hmmm. Interesting, you are not MDRN-2, or organic in general. Just a worthless and pathetic clone._ " Stated ARTEMIS, a black goo like substance could be seen in the container above the needle.

"What do you mean?" a recovered Chiro asked, not understanding why the AI thinks Mandarin is a clone. ARTEMIS extended the arm, showing the Hyperforce the container.

" _I extracted this from the subject. If it was organic, surely we should have seen blood or some type of body fluid. But this is clearly a substance Skeleton King uses to create his ooze army... And the Chiro clones._ "

"But the ooze formless are weak, they dissolve from a simple punch. You just threw Mandarin, not even the strongest formless could resist such impact force." Nova stated, shocked by the information.

" _Perhaps the Skeleton King improved the clone's design, making it more durable._ " The AI responded.

"You dishonorable glitched pathetic excuse for an AI! I will personally format you from the main hard drive once I get out of here! I'm the real Mandarin, who will destroy all of you!" The clone threatened.

" _You are in so such position to threaten anybody. And since nobody believes me, maybe this will prove it._ " ARTEMIS said, as a monitor lowered from the ceiling, and a robotic arm disconnected the plate hiding the clone's data port. The AI attached the connector to the monkey's port from behind.

The clone once again screamed in pain, experiencing the AI's hacking attempts to get inside his systems. Soon, images began flashing on the monitor, images about the Hyperforce, Skeleton King, the Citadel of Bone, and other recognizable locations. Then, a video started playing.

* * *

"Chiro's genetic scan wasted! There will be no more clones!" The harsh and evil voice belonged to Skeleton King could be heard.

"If you will permit me one more chance my master, I promise..." Mandarin tried to make an excuse, but was interrupted by the dark lord.

"No more promises Mandarin, no more chances. You are being REPLACED!" Skeleton King stated.

Suddenly, the Mandarin clone stepped outside the shadows. The real Mandarin left dumbfounded.

"Take him away!" Skeleton King ordered two formless.

"No! NOOOOO!" Mandarin's screams could be heard as he was taken away.

* * *

The video ended, the monitor went back from where it came. The Hyperforce was speechless. Skeleton King disposed his most loyal servant, and since that day, they were fighting a clone.

"Genetic scan? When Mandarin tried to clone Chiro? But that was more than a year ago!" Sparx stated.

"We were fighting a clone for a year now, without even realizing it." Said Gibson.

"Where is the real Mandarin?" Antauri demanded from the clone.

"Hahaha… Where is he? Best case scenario, in a prison far away from everything. Worst case, probably dead." The clone replied, no emotion on his face.

" _You have been next to the evil entity since it's reborn. You must have important information we could use against him._ "

"And who said I will talk to pathetic pests like you?" The clone asked, a smirk on his face.

" _No need for talking, or your cooperation in general._ " The AI stated. The clone did not understand at first, but soon realized what ARTEMIS meant, horror appeared on his face.

ARTEMIS began hacking his systems once more, extracting every information the AI got its hands on. The pain was unbearable, the screams escaping the clones mouth was enough to feel it. The Hyperforce didn't know what to do. Should they interfere or let the AI finish the extraction. This was torture, and no one, not even an evil clone deserved that.

But before they could do anything, the screaming stopped. A few seconds later the plug disconnected from the back of the clone.

" _I have extracted very interesting data from this clone, which we should discuss in the near future._ " ARTEMIS told the Hyperforce.

"And what do we do with him?" Otto asked, pointing at the clone, which was exhausted from the pain.

" _A disarmed clone, with every information extracted. He holds no more value._ " The AI stated, preparing a needle with a strange glowing yellow liquid inside of it.

"And what will happen to him?" Chiro asked ARTEMIS.

" _He will be disposed._ " A calm but cold reply came from the AI. With a quick move, ARTEMIS pierced the clone's neck with the needle, injecting the strange liquid. The clone didn't scream. It took a deep breath, and his eyes defocused, as if he was looking in the distance. A few seconds later, his whole body turned black, like a formless, and splattered all across the floor, while a purple like gas appeared, and fled through the ceiling.

"You killed the clone?!" A shocked Chiro asked, demanding an explanation from the AI.

" _No, only living beings can be killed. He meant nothing. It was a clone, a substance controlled by Skeleton King's evil essence, nothing more, and nothing less._ "


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

" _No, only living beings can be killed. He meant nothing. It was a clone, a substance controlled by Skeleton King's evil essence, nothing more, and nothing less._ " ARTEMIS replied to the young leader, and cleaned the floor of the remaining ooze.

"So with this logic, you're saying that Antauri isn't worth anything too? Because he is fully robotic now." Chiro asked, clearly angry at the AI.

" _Antauri is an exception. He was once organic. With the loss of the organic body, the consciousness simply got a new host._ " ARTEMIS answered Chiro's question.

"The clone was weak and defenseless. It meant us no harm." Antauri stated, anger in his tone, which was rare coming from him.

" _Please, do not enforce false statements. Although none of you seen it, the clone was slowly collecting strength, trying to break my robotic arms. If I'd not act fast, the clone could have escaped… And finish its mission._ " The AI said after finishing the cleanup.

"And now that evil essence is on its way back to Skeleton King, he will know everything." Nova told the AI, trying to control her temper.

" _True. Once Skeleton King receives this information, he will no doubt wish to acquire the vault's item. However, it will take time until he gets this information. Not to mention the time required to create a new clone. Because of this, we are approximately 2.17 days ahead of him._ "

"What kind of information were you able to acquire from the clone?" Gibson asked.

" _Memory fragments from Mandarin's Hyperforce days, battle tactics, the Skeleton King's castle and Citadel of Bone full layout, and some … rather disturbing information, which I couldn't crack yet._ " ARTEMIS answered the blue scientist's question, before opening the metal doors locked by Mandarin's program.

"Disturbing? How do you know it's disturbing without analyzing it?" Antauri asked ARTEMIS.

" _I… I do not know. This is odd. Maybe a sub process is corrupted, I shall launch a repair scan on my internal systems at night, when the probability that any of you require my assistance is low._ "

"Good luck with that, I bet Gibson will be up all night doing who knows what science in that lab of his." Sparx told the AI, which earned him a glare from his blue teammate.

"Very funny, Sparky. At least I spend my time productively." Gibson remarked.

"I told you, never call me that!" Sparx replied, both of them getting ready to start an argument.

The rest of the team sighed, and walked through the exit door, going inside the Super Robot to get some rest. Meanwhile ARTEMIS was observing the two arguing monkeys with a camera.

"Hey Artemis, If I were you I'd leave them be, it's not worth watching them." Nova told the AI while walking through the door.

" _This behavior is rather strange. Are they always fighting like this?_ "

"Since the team was formed. Usually it starts when Gibson calls Sparx "Sparky", or when Sparx makes fun of Gibson for his dedication of science." Antauri answered the AI's question.

Later the entire Hyperforce was at the command center after Sparx and Gibson finished their argument, which lasted over 2 hours. Antauri was meditating, Chiro, Sparx and Otto were playing a multiplayer game while Nova was taking a nap in her bubble chair. The room was silent, the only sound that could be heard was the buttons being pressed on the game consoles.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gibson's lab

Gibson was sitting on his chair, working on something at his desk. It was a holographic projector, similar to a pedestal the ankylons used. A 3D image of a molecule could be seen, with every property listed next to it. Gibson changed this molecule by adding or removing atoms, observing the change in its properties. Sometimes he would add or remove a chunk. Once realizing the molecule's properties no longer had the similarities he required, he created a new unmodified model using a reset button.

" _I have finished the chemical analysis of the requested substance Gibson. Would you like me to send it to your computer?_ " ARTEMIS asked the blue monkey.

"Yes, thank you for the assistance Artemis." The scientist replied, using the data sent by the AI, he tried to create new configurations with the molecule.

" _Please forgive me for interrupting, but the chance you can recreate the insulator liquid by merging random particles is 1 to 455,724,708,797,987_ " the AI stated.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But unfortunately, the insulator liquid absorbs any energy it gets contact with, and we can't scan it to get its molecule structure. Right now, I'm working on alternate solution for our problem." Gibson said, standing up from his chair and going to the opposite side of the room, opening a strange device.

" _What is this alternate solution, if I may ask?_ "

"This, is a particle accelerator. If a particle hits the molecule with enough energy, it can break the structure's bonds, splitting the substance to new ones. These can hopefully be scanned, and once that is done, all we need to do is build them back together, and we will have our structure." Gibson explained, showing the particle accelerator to ARTEMIS's camera.

" _Interesting. Extremely clever. If I may be of any further assistance, please contact me._ "

"Actually, only one thing. I need 1 ml of the insulator liquid, if you may." The blue monkey politely asked the AI, while getting his lab ready for the test.

* * *

3 hours later, in the Command Center

Nova just woke up from her nap, stretching her body and yawning. She looked around the peaceful room, in search for her teammates. Everyone was still doing their previously mentioned activities.

"Anyone seen Gibson?" Nova asked, breaking the silence, which was a rather odd thing in the Super Robot during the day, especially when Chiro, Sparx and Otto were playing video games.

"Last time I seen Brainstain, he was in his lab. Like always." Sparx answered Nova's question, still focusing on the game.

"He was injured in the battle just like us, shouldn't he be resting?" Nova asked again, surprised. Antauri opened his eyes from meditation, before replying.

"I talked with him a few hours ago, but no matter what I said, he refused to rest." The silver simian calmly answered, and closed his eyes again, continuing meditation.

"We should go and eat something. I'm hungry." Otto stated, and soon a loud growling noise could be heard from his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm bored with this game anyway." Chiro said getting up and started walking to the kitchen. The whole team followed their leader, but soon Nova made a sharp turn left.

"Where are you going Nova?" Sparx asked her.

"I'm going to get Gibson." She replied, heading straight for the laboratory door. Once she arrived, Nova knocked on the door.

"Come in." A faint and tired British voice came from inside the lab. Nova opened the door and walked in. She was surprised and shocked at the same time. Experiment papers were scattered all along the floor, a few chemical containers broken, and a pile of paper in the trash can. So much in fact it almost fell over. It was if a bomb exploded inside. Inside the lab of Mr. Hal Gibson, who was known to keep things in order and clean.

"Did a bomb explode in here or what?" The gold simian asked, observing the room while walking towards the scientist. Gibson quietly chuckled before replying.

"No. My apologies about the mess, but the project I have been working on is extremely time consuming." He answered, looking at the particle accelerator's blueprints, before laying his tired head on the table, growling in frustration.

"What is the problem?" Nova asked, curiosity in her voice, which was rare from her when it involved science. Gibson was surprised, but answered her question.

"Artemis and I are trying to replicate that liquid the ankylons used to insulate the key. But this substance can't be scanned, and so we need to break it down, but no matter what I do, the result is always failure."

"And it has only been an hour since I started working." The blue monkey stated, continuing to work on the blueprint, trying to find the error.

"An hour? Gibson, we were inside the Robot for almost a day now." Nova replied, the scientist immediately raised his head, looking at her.

"What time is it?" That was all he could ask. Trying to figure out if Nova was telling the truth.

"Its 8 PM… Gibson, when was the last time you had rest?" Nova asked the blue monkey seriously, her hands on her hips, looking him in the eye.

"Well, if I remember correctly… Two days ago." Gibson calmly replied, acting like its normal not to rest for two days straight.

"WHAT? Two days ago?!" The yellow monkey snapped. Gibson always enforced the team with Antauri to either take it easy or get some rest when they were over the limit. He could take care of everyone except himself. Gibson looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with her companion, turning his back to her, he continued to work. That was a mistake.

Nova activated her fists, grabbing the blue monkey's tail. Gibson yelped is surprise, and realized he was being dragged from his lab.

"Nova, release me this instant! There is no time to waist and play around. I need to replicate that liquid as soon as possible!" The scientist did everything he could to escape his captor's grip, but all efforts were in vain.

The rest of the team heard the yelp coming from the lab, and hurried to see if the chief of science was okay. They were surprised when Nova appeared at the entrance, dragging a helpless and gibbering Gibson by the tail.

"May I require some assistance?" The blue monkey desperately asked the team, hoping they would stop her, instead, they all started laughing. Even Antauri was smiling.

"Otto, please lock the lab, Gibson won't enter there until tomorrow morning." Nova requested, still dragging the scientist towards the blue transport tube. Once she got there, the gold monkey placed Gibson inside his tube, he tried to protest, but he was too tired for that.

"And now, you go up to your room, and get some sleep." Nova commanded, eyeing the scientist. Even Skeleton King would get freaked out by that staring. Not thinking twice, Gibson nodded, and the transport tube sent him up to his room, not wanting to anger the gold simian.

Nova joined the team, as they were heading back to the kitchen, when ARTEMIS appeared in a defense type drone, hovering in the air. A few papers could be seen in one of the robotic arms.

" _Excuse me for interrupting. Does anyone have information about Gibson's current location? I'd like to give him the documentations he requested earlier, but the lab is locked and he is nowhere to be seen._ "

"Let's just say, Gibson is grounded till tomorrow morning. Leave the papers at the lab entrance, he will pick them up in the morning anyway." Nova told the AI.

" _Grounded?_ " The AI asked, not understanding the reason why Gibson was grounded.

"Yeah, Brainstain didn't sleep for two days straight, so Nova went in and literally dragged him to his room." Sparx answered the question, as they entered the kitchen, getting ready to eat. ARTEMIS placed the documents at the lab's door, and joined the Hyperforce as they were consuming their meal.

" _I placed the documents at the requested place. While I prepare the takeoff area on the planet's surface, I'll station this drone here, if anyone requires my assistance._ " ARTEMIS told the team, they nodded and continued eating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

 **Mittez Brotherhood:**

 **I'm glad you enjoy the story. About the replied term, I'm a complete idiot for not noticing it, so thank you for pointing it out, they should be corrected once the chapters are updated! Thanks to school and my lack of imagination, it can be quite hard to get a chapter up, but I have a great time writing it.**

* * *

Millions of light years away from Valkyrie 7, a dark lord known as Skeleton King was sitting on his throne. Darkness filled the room, as the king worked on the evil plan to win the war and destroy all life in the universe. Since the past three days, he created many formless factories, producing more to his already deadly formless army of terror and destruction.

A group of formless were busy creating a new TV monster, more enhanced and deadly than the previous one. Skeleton King evilly grinned, because now he owns more than half of the planet's surface. He stood up from his throne, wanting to inspect the progress on TV monster, when he felt a short but sharp pain. He instantly closed his eyes, and after a few seconds he realized what happened.

"So they finally figured it out, after so long." Skeleton King laughed, before continuing.

"And the legends were true after all. Time to crush the Resistance's only hope. I'm going to get that artifact, it may even help me complete my plan." The dark lord commanded the formless to begin constructing a new Mandarin clone, while he went back planning, using the new information he received.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shuggazoom city

Jinmay entered the Resistance headquarters for an annual debrief and tactic conference, also to speak with the president. The president of Shuggazoom was in a conversation with a general, when he spotted the pink haired girl.

"Ah, Jinmay. It is nice to see you, please come with me, I have important information." The president said while shaking hands with the general. When Jinmay was at his side, he headed towards the Command Center.

It was filled with people and aliens. The room was circle shaped, with a podium at the center. Once everyone sat down, the president walked to the podium and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to start today's conference with some rather important and unfortunate news. Two days ago we lost contact with the Hyperforce, and we were unable to establish a communication channel ever since." The president stated, waiting a few seconds to let the information sink in, before continuing.

"The same day, we detected an unidentified craft leaving Shuggazoom airspace from… Skeleton King's territory, heading towards the same direction the Super Robot went. We created a map of the Hyperforce's route, until the last known location." A hologram appeared with nearby galaxies, showing the robot's route.

"We investigated the last known location… It was extremely close to a newly formed black hole." The president finished while the hologram zoomed in on the black hole. He looked through the personnel in the room, seeing angry, scared and denying faces. For a few seconds everyone was silent, the only noise that could be heard were the computers and breathing, before someone spoke up.

"What about the SOS signal they were investigating?" A general asked, not wanting to believe the fate of their beloved heroes.

"The signal stopped emitting a few hours ago." The president answered the question. Before Jinmay spoke up.

"No way the Hyperforce perished. I'm sure it takes more than a black hole to destroy them. I … I believe in Chiro." This actually gave many people hope, as the president had a small smile forming on his face.

"I believe you are right Jinmay… I _hope_ you are right." The president informed the robot girl, before continuing.

"We have contacted a nearby recon ship to investigate their last location. We cannot do anything more at this point. Which brings us to our next discussion."

"Scouts have reported formless activity at Sector F, G and H. Approximately 120 battalions, and they appear to be searching for something, but we cannot figure out what." The president finished, giving time for his audience to think about the information.

"We sent out a spy satellite yesterday, and received interesting information before it was shoot down. George, if you may." The white male human in his twenties stood up, and took the president's place. He coughed a few times before speaking.

"The Skeleton King Castle is surrounded with heavy, durable and high walls, making it extremely hard to penetrate. Until we regain orbital and air control over this territory, we cannot launch a direct assault." He said, showing a 3d model of the castle and its surroundings with a hologram, before focusing on a new building under construction.

"This unknown building is currently under construction, its purpose is possibly planetary communication. The resources gathered in Sector F, G and H are transported here." Then, a few smaller facilities could be seen not far from the building.

"These are formless facilities, which operate 24/7. Our secondary target is to destroy these facilities as fast as possible, if we want to stop his massing army." The man was about to change the view when an earthquake could be felt, following the sound of alarms and people screaming.

"What is going on?" The president demanded an answer. Suddenly, ten military personal entered the room, before their leader spoke in a commanding voice.

"The city is under artillery fire by the enemy that they stole from us. We are here to escort everyone to safety. Follow us!" The civilians and high ranked people followed the armed soldiers, while those who were able to fight ran outside to see what was happening.

Jinmay was the first to arrive outside, projectiles could be seen flying towards the city, before most of them were shot down by fighter and space jets. She wasted no time, turning into armored mode and flied to the city's border, helping the Resistance fight the formless army.

* * *

Meanwhile on Valkyrie 7, the next day

Everyone woke up at 6AM, refreshed and ready for a hard day of work. The Hyperforce had breakfast, and went to continue the preparations for departure. Gibson was outside his closed lab, waiting for Otto and Nova to show up and open it. Soon he could hear footsteps, later revealing Nova and Otto. The gold simian stared Gibson in the eye before speaking.

"I hope we won't have to do this again Gibson. From now on go and get some rest when you need it." Nova told the blue simian, but she knew that Gibson will continue this behavior a few weeks later.

Otto unlocked the lab door, Gibson politely thanked them before walking in. He began to tidy the laboratory before continuing on the project. Meanwhile Nova and Otto joined the others, helping out anywhere they can.

"Are you sure there is no way we can message Shuggazoom? It's been days since we last communicated. They will think the worst." Antauri asked ARTEMIS while helping Nova setting up the long range communicator.

" _I'm sorry Antauri, but there is no known method to communicate through a solar storm. We need to wait it out._ " The AI answered the silver simian's question, before continuing his own work. A few hours later, Chiro asked ARTEMIS a question not relating to work.

"Hey Artemis, do you have a moment, I'm curious about something." A few moments later, the drone turned to face the young leader, stopping his project before asking.

" _Yes Chiro? How may I be of assistance?_ "

"When we activated and told you that we were from Shuggazoom, you said we… 'Finally mastered technology to get here.' Did the ankylons study us?" ARTEMIS was silent for a few seconds, before replying.

" _Well, yes we did study your planet, as well as many others. In your language, there is a saying: 'To defeat our enemy we must know our enemy.' The ankylons were peaceful, we had no intention to attack or conquer. However, if any race decided to be hostile against us, we needed to have the upper hand, which was information._ "

" _In the very end, the fact that we had no information about the unidentified spacecraft resulted in our… doom._ " The AI finished the sentence, but something was odd. Everyone noticed this, stopping their work and looked at Chiro and ARTEMIS. It was almost like they could hear _regret, sadness and anger_ in the synthetic voice. An awkward silence filled the room, before ARTEMIS spoke up once again.

" _Anything else you'd like to know Chiro?_ " Chiro looked away from the drone, thinking about the AI's last response. Maybe he is more than just an AI with no emotions. He looked at the drone before responding.

"Uh, no thanks, that's all I needed to know. I'm sorry for bringing it up, it must be hard for you, seeing your world and creators destroyed."

" _I'm an AI, Chiro. You say this like I have feelings… Oh yes, if you'd excuse me, I must deliver some test results for Gibson._ " ARTEMIS replied before turning around and heading towards the scientist's lab.

Inside the blue monkey's lab only chemical's bubbling and the faint noise of computers were present. Near the end of the lab, Gibson was typing on a laptop, connecting it to a circular device twice his size. The AI's drone entered the lab, before asking the chief of science.

" _Gibson, I delivered the final test results. Is the catalyzer ready?_ "

"Yes Artemis, I believe it's ready. But I'm concerned about the energy consumption of the device. It may require a neutron generator to function properly." The scientist stated, running through equations, trying to find a solution for their problem.

" _The Super Robot possesses a neutron generator if I'm correct, so why is it labeled as a problem?_ " ARTEMIS asked while handing over the papers to Gibson.

"Yes, it does contain one, but neutron generators are used to power relative huge mechs or vehicles, not a device like this. I fear it won't be able to handle so much power at once." The blue monkey replied, sighting before grabbing a connector from a nearby shelve.

"But I guess we have no other choice, we need that insulator." The AI's drone 'nodded' before exiting the lab, heading towards Otto, asking him to hook up the generator with Gibson's device.

Everyone was at the command center, finishing up their work for the day. Nova and Antauri finished setting up the long range communicator while Sparx, Otto and Chiro finished cleaning up the stations cockpits.

" _Excuse me for interrupting, but I require your assistance Otto._ " The AI said, hovering in the air.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Otto asked while smiling at the drone, hopping off his bubble chair.

" _Gibson is almost done recreating the insulator, but we require the Super Robot's neutron generator to be rerouted._ " ARTEMIS replied, and right after he finished Chiro asked a question, hesitation in his voice.

"Wait a minute, what is he doing that can possibly require the neutron generator?"

" _He needs to break down the liquid to recognizable substances, but that needs extreme amounts of energy. Energy only a neutron generator can create._ " Chiro thought about it for a few seconds, before replying.

"Alright, but we are coming too. That is not a thing we should be messing with." He then signaled Otto to start rerouting the generator, while the others entered Gibson's lab. The scientist already finished setting up the device, and was checking the properties of the insulator liquid when the Hyperforce entered.

"So is this the device Artemis was talking about?" Sparx asked, inspecting the circular device.

"Yes Sparx, it is." Gibson replied, not paying much attention to the crimson monkey. Soon Otto joined them and said.

"I finished up rerouting the generator. It's on standby mode right now."

"Splendid, thank you Otto. If you all insist to stay here, I suggest everyone move a bit further from the device." Gibson informed his teammates, while booting up the computer. Once the computer was ready he turned on the device.

Instantly the Super Robot went dead, as every power was now used by the particle accelerator. By pressing a button, a sample of the insulator liquid got placed in the center of the device.

"Here goes nothing." The blue monkey said before activating a switch. A low humming noise could be heard, which got louder and louder each second. After ten seconds, the accelerator started to wobble a bit, as it received more and more energy. Meanwhile a loading bar was constantly filling on the computer's monitor. Once the loading bar filled, a countdown appeared.

Once it reached zero, a blue laser beam was shot at the liquid, changing its appearance, breaking it down to new substances. The team smiled, seeing the method work and finally acquiring the last necessary thing to leave the planet.

However, Antauri felt something was about to go really wrong. Artemis was analyzing the device's readings, before both of them yelled.

"TAKE COVER!" Just before the device shutdown, a breaking sound was heard. Right after that the entire accelerator lit up, before exploding like a mini nuke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

"TAKE COVER!" Just before the device shutdown, a breaking sound echoed through the room. Right after that the entire accelerator lit up, exploding like a mini nuke.

The explosion created a giant shockwave, damaging the hangar's walls and made a giant hole on the Super Robot, before it fell to the ground, cracking an important pillar. ARTEMIS wasted no time, and mobilized every available mechanic and battle drone to repair and stabilize the hangar, while the support drones used their X-Ray scans, desperately trying to find survivors. The support drones put out any fire they came across, while advancing inside the blown up command center, making their way towards the laboratory's location.

The AI first located Antauri, who was deactivated and lost his entire left arm, while suffering a cracked helmet and a lost optic eye. The support drone used a power port and attempted to reactivate the silver simian. For ARTEMIS's luck, he booted up immediately.

"Where am I?" He asked as his inner systems rebooted, coming online one by one, until he was able to go through his memory database, recalling what just happened. He looked at the drone before asking.

"Are the others alright?" He asked while standing up, examining his surroundings. ARTEMIS informed him about their current condition, while helping Antauri up.

" _I dispatched all available drones, searching the entire explosion area right now, although I might require your phasing ability, even though you are partly offline._ " The AI told Antauri, as he nodded in agreement. The two of them continued the search, before finding another Hyperforce member.

This time it was Otto, laying on the ground knocked out, a few dents on his helmet, but rather O.K. Antauri carefully examined him, if he should reactivate him. Although the second in command is not as skilled as Gibson when it comes to medical treatment, he determined it was safe to boot him up. And that's exactly what he did.

"Ugh, I feel like a train hit my head." He stated, putting his hands on the damaged helmet, before realizing what happened. He turned towards Antauri, concerned about his teammates.

"Are the other alright?" Antauri helped him up, before answering his question.

"Artemis and I are trying to find them now." Otto looked worried, but got up and joined Antauri and the AI in finding their remaining friends. There were rubble and wrecks everywhere, a few flames burning around. Minutes later Otto found Chiro, stuck under a pipe, hurt but awake. Antauri helped the young leader out by phasing them through the object, careful not to cause any damage. Meanwhile one of ARTEMIS's drones flew to them, before speaking.

" _I located Nova, Sparx and Gibson. They are currently in a complete shutdown, so I moved them to the hangar's emergency room. I'd suggest we do the same._ " The team nodded, before following the drone.

Inside the emergency room, the three monkeys were hooked up to a computer by the port on the back of their heads while floating in healing tubes. Nova had a few scars on her torso, and a broken arm segment. Sparx's helmet was badly damaged, and his jetpack was nowhere to be seen. But Gibson had the most injuries, being the closest to the explosion. Broken legs, both of his arms missing, his helmet fell completely apart and the right optic eye broke. Chiro walked up to them, before asking ARTEMIS.

"How are they?" The leader asked, as soon as he finished asking, the AI responded while removing Otto's helmet, attempting to repair it.

" _They are in a stable condition, I already fixed up their new spare mechanical parts, while organics suffered little to no damage, except for Gibson. They should wake up fairly soon._ " After fixing the green monkey's helmet, the AI gestured him into a healing tube. Otto was hesitant at first, he wanted to be beside his injured teammates, but tiredness got the better of him, so he went inside.

ARTEMIS then proceeded to shut down Antauri, before placing him on the table and removing every damaged part of his body, getting ready to repair them. Meanwhile a free drone turned to Chiro.

" _Do not worry Chiro, I shall keep an eye on everyone's condition, please enter the healing tube, as I am unable to properly determine if you suffered any internal damage._ " Chiro did as he was told, after walking inside the tube, an oxygen mask attached itself on the leader's face, as the tube filled with a warm water like liquid. He soon felt heavy and tried, before falling into complete darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile on Shuggazoom

The battle has been raging on for almost two days now. Although the odds are slowly shifting for the Resistance's favor, as Skeleton King's forces become weaker and weaker by the minute. The evil lord stopped supporting the still relative massive army for who knows what reason hours ago.

The stolen artillery has been successfully retrieved, neutralizing the main threat for the city, now all that's left are formless infantry. The president called in a meeting early, do discuss the current situation.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Skeleton King stopped resupplying the infantry battalions on the north side of Shuggazoom. It makes us suspect that this was either a diversion, or testing our defenses."

"While we were busy defending the city, construction on the unknown structure near the castle has picked up speed. We are currently trying to deploy several recon drones in the area, to figure out its supply route and internal structure."

After finishing, he gestured a nearby general to come forward. The high ranked general arrived at the podium, and said.

"The recon drones should be deployed within the next two hours. Their primary objective will be to create a virtual blueprint and map of the interior of this structure. We believe our best shot is to destroy the main supporting structure, sabotaging it before it finishes construction."

"This should place us in an advantage against our enemy. However, these recon drones are the size of small ants, therefor unable to carry explosive charges." The general looked at the president, hesitant if he should tell the rest of the information.

The president simply nodded, telling him to continue. The general forwarded his attention to the audience once more.

"We will require actual infiltration to the structure. Manual charge placement and detonation. This means we must bypass the enemy's defense line undetected." The hologram proceeded to show Skeleton King's territory, while multiple routes were drawn, showing optional paths to the structure.

"We acquired access to a type II EMP bomb, this can disable the Castle area AA defenses for a maximum of 5 minutes. This will be used when the agent places all charges, and requires elopement."

"The mission is classed as suicidal, as we are unable to lend any kind of support if the agent gets caught. And we all know what Skeleton King can and will do to his prisoners…" The general finished, looking through the crowd. Everyone knew about the horrors inside the Citadel of Bone, thanks to the Hyperforce.

A scientist walked up, gesturing the general to go back to his seat, which he did. The scientist turned towards the audience, and spoke.

"We will give time for everyone to think about it. Now, we received news from the recon team following the Hyperforce." Everyone listened carefully, especially Jinmay, praying there is nothing wrong and the recon team actually found something useful.

"They arrived at the black hole, and after an intense high power scan, we found no trace of the Super Robot on the event horizon, meaning they were not destroyed by it." The crowd eased up a bit, happy to know there is still hope for their heroes.

"We are still unsure what happened to them though. Their energy signature stops there, and there is a massive burst near the singularity." An image of the black hole is shown, with a massive explosion formed dust seen beside it. (This energy signature and burst is what Gibson used to find the worm in an episode.)

"Whatever caused this, produced enormous energy. After examining the shape, we calculated this object actually left the area, moving towards the Orion cloud, approximately 1 million light years from the burst's location." The scientist finished speaking, before a fellow scientist asked a question.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but this formation should not exist. The Super Robot is the most advanced mech we know of, with the highest energy capacity. Here we can see the robot's energy signature." The hologram showed a straight path, about a meter wide.

"Now this, is the burst in comparison to it." Suddenly, the robot's path could barely be seen next to the huge burst.

"The amount of energy required to create such a print can only be caused by massive star explosions, like a super nova. However, we know that black holes can amplify forces. If we do the calculations, the object had to output energy equivalent to the Neutron generator's total output in less than 5 microseconds. In theory this energy is enough to cause serious ripples in space-time." The scientist paused before continuing.

"Which means what we see here must be the energy print of an active, working _warp drive_." He pointed out. Much to the disbelief of everyone.

"But warp drives are impossible with our current technology. Yes, we can use hyper boost warp tunnels to attain FTL speeds, but we can't create them, only use the ones available. I suggest we investigate it further, and that is all the news we have regarding the Hyperforce." The scientist at the podium responded, before offering his place to a fellow commander.

"I believe we have much to discuss about our current mission. The explanation was short, unclear and lacks information. Let's change that shall we?" The commander asked the audience, before a new screen appeared in front of everyone.

"Approaching the target by sea, land or air will not work, we will get caught immediately after passing the border. Because of this, our only and best option is orbital approaching. In a few days, Project Archangel's construction will be finished, which is a global power distributor."

"We will attach an Orbit-To-Land capsule, which has a unique undetectable plating, allowing us to enter target territory in stealth. Our agent will then proceed to enter the building using the map provided by the recon drones."

"Approximately fifteen charges must be set, before evacuation can be requested. Once the explosives are set, the agent is ordered to exit the structure. After entering the OTL capsule, we detonate the charges. Meanwhile orbital team activates EMP charge to disable enemy AA. The capsule is then launched to space, where it will dock with Archangel and safely arrive home."

Everyone carefully read the report file, analyzing its every stage. After two hours, everyone finished the report, and voted on preparing the mission, estimated time till completion: four days.

* * *

A few days later on Valkyrie 7

Darkness and cold was all he felt. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Soon, he started to hear faint noises, accompanied by loud and clear beeping noises every few seconds, like what a computer would make. Soon he felt like getting shifted somewhere. A sudden pain hit him, before the eerie experience changed to something calmer.

Suddenly, he could feel his body again, feeling the gentle breeze of the wind. As he tried to open his eyes, the warmth of the sun relaxed him. After successfully opening his eyes, he was startled. Chiro was lying on grass in the middle of a green plains. He looked around, examining his surroundings. The sun was way up high, indicating it must be around noon. In the distance he could see mountains, lakes and forests. Truly paradise. He could hear gentle footsteps behind his back. Reacting quickly, he faced the source of the sound. He was surprised to be face to face with a being that resembled ankylons. Before he could react in any way, a familiar male synthetic voice spoke.

" _Easy Chiro, it's me Artemis._ " The figure revealed itself, putting his hands up, indicating he meant no harm.

"Artemis? Who… What… How... Where are we?" The leader asked, still confused about his current situation.

" _Healing takes more time than I first anticipated. So I got the idea to create this virtual reality, where I can sync all of our consciousness. This way we can be productive while the body repairs itself._ " The AI answered Chiro's question, before the leader asked him about their teammates.

"And where are the others right now?" He asked ARTEMIS. Suddenly a small space vehicle appeared in front of them from thin air.

" _To be honest I have no idea. The software distributed us in a rather large area. I say we go and find them._ " The AI answered his question, while opening the door to the newly appeared ship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

" _To be honest I have no idea. The software distributed us in a rather large area. I say we go and find them._ " The AI answered his question, while opening the door to the newly appeared ship.

"Wow… Did you make this ship appear?!" The young leader asked, amazed by the ship appearing from thin air. ARTEMIS gestured him to come inside, which he gladly did, exploring the inside of it as soon as he entered.

" _Yes, as I said, this is a virtually created world. It functions exactly like a dream, a lucid dream to be more precise. You can do almost anything here, without consequences._ " ARTEMIS replied, starting up the engine.

" _I believe I managed to locate our first team member. From the data, I believe its SPRX-77._ " The ship slowly gained altitude, and started to accelerate. Now Chiro could see this world from a bird's eye view. He still could not believe the beauty of this virtual land. For a strange reason, he felt like he's home, but couldn't figure out why. After all, Shuggazoom was his home, but there were barely any landscapes like this outside the city.

ARTEMIS noticed the boy staring, and chuckled. Chiro turned towards him, not sure if he heard it right. **Did Artemis just chuckle?** He didn't get much time to think about it, because the AI asked him a question.

"The view is beautiful isn't it?" The boy smiled while turning towards the window, preparing to reply.

"Yes, it truly is. For some strange reason, I feel so calm, like I'm home. Yet Shuggazoom clearly has no such views." ARTEMIS was silent for a few seconds, steering the ship before saying.

" _Thank you. I generated the world using two planet templates. The first was from Valkyrie 7 before the mass extinction, while the second is from a planet called_ _ **Earth**_ _._ " Chiro looked at him again, before asking curiously.

"Earth? Who would name a planet after the ground?" The ship started to slowly descend, while ARTEMIS replied.

" _There are many interesting facts about this planet. Believe it or not, a species of human actually evolved on the planet. Without any intervention we know of._ "

" _They evolve rather quickly, so based on my calculations, they should be a spacefaring civilization by now. Or close in achieving it._ " ARTEMIS finished when they landed at a river's bank. After opening the door they both stepped out, only to be greeted by a dumb folded Sparx.

"Hey, good to see you guys. Where in Shuggazoom are we?" The crimson monkey asked the duo, while walking up to them, looking around the river bank.

"Some virtual reality created by Artemis. We all got seriously injured from the accident. So Artemis saved us, and put us here so we can actually do something rather than being in a coma like state." The young leader answered the monkey's question, while turning towards the AI as they were entering the ship.

"So who's next in line?" ARTEMIS sat down in the pilot's seat, and proceeded to check the ship's scanner, before replying to Chiro.

" _It looks like we found two monkeys. Antauri and Nova, 230km east from our current location._ " The AI informed his passengers, while taking off from the ground, getting ready to fly towards their teammates.

* * *

Meanwhile with Antauri and Nova

 _"_ _Here goes nothing." The blue monkey said before activating a switch. A low humming noise could be heard, as accelerator started to wobble a bit. A blue laser beam was shot at the liquid, changing its appearance. Nova smiled, seeing her brother's success. However, Antauri and Artemis suddenly yelled. "TAKE COVER!" Just before the device shutdown, a breaking sound echoed through the room. The entire accelerator lit up, before exploding._

Nova opened her eyes immediately, preparing to shield herself from the explosion, but was left dump folded when she realized she was not in the Super Robot anymore. She quickly stood up and looked around, only to be greeted by a similar landscape as Chiro. She was standing on the edge of a rather dense forest. Not knowing that happened to her, she started to walk toward an open field.

She couldn't help but feel calm and relaxed as she progressed further. She kept replaying the past events in her head, trying to make sense of the things happening to her. However Nova got interrupted, when she spot a figure not too far ahead. After closer examination she froze. The unknown figure looked like a robot monkey.

But not just any robot monkey, he looked like Antauri. Not the Silver simian they got used to, this was the flesh and blood, black furred, yellow optic Antauri. He turned around, and smiled towards her.

"Antauri! Is… is that really you?" The gold furred monkey asked while walking towards him cautiously, not sure if she should trust him. The black monkey put one of his hand on his chest, before replying.

"Yes Nova, it is me, in the flesh. Although I'm uncertain how this happened." The gold furred simian walked beside him, sensing the Power Primate, now knowing it is in fact the real Antauri. She began observing the view before them.

She realized right away if Antauri is flesh and blood, this can't be the real world. But if it's not, then where is she? She asked the black simian, maybe he knows more than her.

"Antauri, do you know where are we?" The second in command closed his eyes, thinking about the question. After a few moments, he asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Nova though about it, before replying.

"Well, we were inspecting Gibson's device, but something went wrong and the thing exploded. I tried to shield myself but I woke up not too far from here. This clearly isn't the Super Robot, and I don't know any planet that resembles this." She paused for a moment, only the gentle breeze of the wind could be heard, while Antauri was waiting patiently.

"It's just too peaceful to be real, and you are organic. Can it be that we are… _dead?_ " Saying it out was enough to send chills down her spine, but the black simian chuckled. Nova looked up to him with a curious face, not knowing what's so funny.

"I do not believe we are dead Nova, but this place is full of mysteries." Just as Antauri finished his sentence, a loud buzzing noise disturbed the peace they were enjoying. A spaceship could be seen landing not too far from the simians. They walked closer curiously, only to smile once they saw Sparx waving at them, but later gave a confused expression. The door on the side opened, revealing a surprised Chiro.

" _Two down, 2 more to go._ " A familiar synthetic voice spoke as a weird humanoid figure stepped out right next to their leader and Sparx. Nova took a step back, not sure what to do, while Antauri stared at the figure.

"Artemis? I assume you have something to do with this?" The black simian asked the AI, hoping he did something.

" _Well, you caught up fast my friend. Indeed I have something to do with this. I created this world, or virtual reality however you want to call it._ " ARTEMIS replied, proudness in his voice.

"Huh. Wait what happened to us exactly?" Nova asked the others, after they sat down inside the ship. Still not understanding how she got here from the Super Robot. ARTEMIS took a deep breath and started explaining everything.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Shuggazoom

The attack of Shuggazoom, labeled as The First Siege of Shuggazoom has come to an end, with a Resistance victory. Now that the pressure placed on the city is over, the Resistance can focus their full attention for a stealth counterattack. The ground team have been working for 4 days straight, preparing the OTL capsule for the mission. Meanwhile a few kilometers from Shuggazoom, activity began to rise on a spaceship launch site.

The ground revealed a metal seal door, which soon enough opened, while a longish body appeared from the ground below. The strange ship had 3 equal long solar panels, the sides were covered with computer parts and flashing lights, while the end looked like some sort of gun barrel. The ship suddenly closed itself up to a compact sphere like structure, before 4 rockets attached to it.

The Resistance headquarters were relocated to downtown Shuggazoom, where the commanders and scientists were watching the launch site from screens in the room. The president entered the room with the Sun Riders and Jinmay.

"Greetings gentlemen. How is the project coming going?" The president asked the project leader, who responded confidently.

"Project Archangel is going exactly as planned sir. We finished testing, and we are about to begin orbital launch." The scientist replied, while typing on the keyboard. A small pedestal rose from the ground, with a key hole in the middle. The scientist handled the key to the president, gesturing him to come forward and use it.

The president accepted, and moved in front of the pedestal. He eyed the rocket for a few seconds, before placing the key in its respective place. After the computer analyzed it, the key started to glow, signaling the president to turn it. Once he did, a countdown appeared on the screen, and once it reached zero, the rockets ignited.

The satellite began its 2000 km journey. After 10 minutes, it reached the stratosphere, and the rockets detached from the sphere like structure. Meanwhile on the surface, the Resistance waited anxiously, waiting for the satellite to establish orbit.

A few minutes later the satellite beeped, before unfolding itself and pointing its end at the planet. A signal was sent back to ground control, informing them the operation was a success. The crowd began to cheer in the room, knowing the mission is coming along nicely.

* * *

Meanwhile on Skeleton King's side

The dark lord exited his castle, while being escorted by many formless. He inspected the under construction structure, and proceeded to enter a smaller fortress, not too far from the castle's entrance. The formless working inside bowed down, and let him pass through. He entered a chamber with a single purple glowing tube. The tube was filled with a transparent water like liquid, at the center a mass of ooze could be seen floating. The king's eye flashed red, as a response, two grunts carried in a dead animal's body. The corpse was placed inside the tube, while machines turned on, making all kinds of noises.

Skeleton King extended his hand, and shock the tube with his evil essence. Pure hatred flowed through every molecule of the inside. Lightning strikes emitted from the capsule, before it became brighter than the sun. A few moments later the light vanished, the capsule opened up, revealing a familiar creature standing in front of the lord.

An orange furred male monkey, with blood red eyes. He wore white and black skeletal armor, with spikes on the end of every armor segment. His entire appearance was spiced with a dark purple aura full of strength. The creature looked in the lord's eyes, before bowing down.

"Your wisdom and forgiveness is never ending oh great one, I'm grateful for this second chance. Tell me what you wish, and it shall be done." The enhanced Mandarin clone spoke with a much deeper voice. Skeleton King formed an evil grin, before he spoke.

"The clone program is now officially complete. You have the combined powers of the black ooze and a living body held together by my evil essence, enhanced by your never ending rage and hunger for revenge. You, are the perfect tool." The dark lord explained, continuing while they walked to the castle, exiting the fortress.

"My first attack served the purpose to see how the enemy reacts, and how well they can operate under pressure. The Hyperforce is nowhere in sight, meaning they are still trapped within the solar storm. My power distributor is almost complete, and is now used to power up my army."

"They are digging a massive tunnel underground, and we shall launch a surprise attack in less than an hour. It is the perfect opportunity to crush the final obstacle in my path to destroy the universe." The clone listened to his speech in excitement. Once he finished the clone asked a question.

"Do you wish that I lead the glorious army my lord?" They arrived at the throne room just as the clone finished his question.

"Not the whole way through. The data you have collected about the Ankylons is crucial for my plan. Once the city is on its knees, you will head out and finish off the Hyperforce. The key they hold will tell what you need. Now come, we must prepare for the upcoming battle." Skeleton King finished, as they both got to work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

Later that day, a meeting was held in Shuggazoom, where the Resistance discussed the final part of the mission, not suspecting anything from the enemy. The OTL shuttle finished construction two hours prior to the meeting, and now awaited orders.

"Everything is ready, all we need to do now is to select the agent." A high ranked general explained, waiting for a response from the audience. Many people were having second thoughts about volunteering. Jinmay however, stepped forward without hesitation.

"I volunteer as the agent." Everyone was shocked, they didn't expect her to even think about participating in the operation, as she was one of the best border defense fighters they had.

"Are you sure about this Jinmay?" A commander asked, not agreeing for her to be the agent, as she might be needed on the borders instead, but before he could continue, a general and two researchers entered the room, grabbing everyone's attention.

"ATTENTION! We have a serious problem!" They yelled, before turning on the hologram in the center, showing live footage of a hole in the earth not too far from the border. Massive hordes emerged from the hole, marching forward to Shuggazoom's border with incredible speeds. The Resistance computer counted over 100 thousand warriors, and calculated the time for their arrival. Less than 45 minutes.

"How did they get there?!" A general almost screamed, wanting answers right away.

"They must have dug a tunnel from a building and made their way to our border. Probably to slow our reaction time. But there are more issues. The target structure is actually operational, and is working with a 75% capacity. It looks like the building is used as a power distributor. These warriors are receiving a small bit of Skeleton King's essence each, powering them up."

"But unlike normal formless, they are much more fragile without the evil essence. If we want to take them out, we need to destroy that structure." The scientist explained, eagerly waiting for a response. The president looked around, and then at Jinmay.

"It's settled then. Our time is running short, we need to prepare for the operation now. We are counting on you Jinmay." Jinmay formed a small smile and nodded before following a few men to get prepared. The admiral looked at the hologram, analyzing their current situation, before ordering a full on emergency state.

Alarms gone off in the city, civilians headed to safety while military personnel took their places, getting ready for a full on assault expected in half an hour. The Resistance called back every available spaceship, and even contacted the research party investigating the Hyperforce about the current situation.

Meanwhile Jinmay fully prepared for the dangerous mission. The team executing the operation was placed in a separate room, with the President present. Jinmay entered the OTL shuttle, and sat down in the capsule, connecting herself with the computers via a port on her head. After a brief countdown, Jinmay soon entered orbit, where she docked with Archangel, and began her dangerous journey towards the unknown.

On the border, the Resistance armed their defenses, also taking the time to lay land mines and other traps. Stealth ships were scanning the border, prepared to alert for any suspicious movement. It didn't take them long, as they saw the massive army marching forward. The jets instantly made a 90 degree turn and headed back to resupply their weapon arsenal for combat.

 **This is Eagle 16 reporting to command base, massive army marching in Sector A and U, prepare the defenses, I repeat massive army marching in Sector A and U, prepare the defenses.** A scout wing leader told over the radio, receiving a response instantly.

 **Eagle 16 this is command base. We got you clear. Head back to base for further instructions.** The base replied, while the aircraft went over the border. The ground troops understood immediately what was going on, but got informed about it just to be safe.

 **Attention to all border defense personnel. Skeleton King's forces will arrive in 1 minute. Attack on sight, repeat, attack on sight.** Just as the broadcast finished, the troops were shocked. The entire horizon was covered with purple glowing formless warriors. Once they got close enough, they stopped and looked at the Resistance forces in the eye, before a familiar simian stepped forward, and yelled.

"CHARGE!" Suddenly the massive army ran towards the border, holding up shields and swords, while the defenders loaded their guns and their automated turrets locked aim. This is going to be a bloody battle.

* * *

Sometime later in Shuggazoom's orbit

"All systems are operational, speed is 14054 km/h. Approaching destination in 1 minute. Starting undocking sequence … now." Jinmay reported back to base, preparing mentally for the operation. One of the staff who was monitoring her life support saw this and spoke over the radio.

"Do not worry Jinmay. You can do it, just take deep breaths and concentrate. We know you can make it." Jinmay accepted the tips, and actually relaxed a bit.

"Thanks for the support Adam." She smiled at the camera, knowing they all smiled back. A few seconds later she could feel the ship slowing down, as it slowly got in place. She looked at the monitor, before pressing a few buttons.

"All systems are set and ready. Undocking is complete and ready to go. Awaiting permission to start the operation." She reported back, waiting for the permission. The staff looked at the President and general next to him. They both nodded, before the President spoke.

"Permission granted. Good luck out there solider." She saluted to the camera, before pressing a button on the center of the keyboard. The capsule started to shake a bit, before something launched it towards the ground with great speeds.

It only took about 2 minutes to get on ground level. After half way, the capsule used its rockets to decrease its speed. Once the shuttle became operational, stealth systems activated, and made sure Jinmay can land without being seen.

Once the shuttle reached a full stop, Jinmay scanned the area, to make sure no one is around. The scan found zero threats, so the robot girl disconnected herself from the capsule. Grabbing the necessary equipment, she pressed a button which opened the door to the outside world. It was indeed an eerie place, with no sign of life anywhere.

She wasted no time and quickly ran to the nearest cover. From there she used the map provided by the recon bots to find her target. She observed the guards positions and movement, trying to find a pattern which she can use to her advantage.

Once she found a good enough rout, she waited for the nearest guards to get out of sight. She then advanced further, careful not to alert anything. But unknown to her, she was spotted long before the shuttle landed, a dark figure observed her from the top of the castle, hidden by the shadows.

After a few minutes, Jinmay arrived at the main entrance, but encountered a problem. Three stationary guards were present, not intending to patrol the area. The pink haired girl started to think, trying to find a solution. She soon realized containers filled with crystals were periodically transferred inside.

She found the closest one outside, and with a swift jump got inside the container. She tried to make the least noise possible, and got away without getting spotted. A few minutes later she could feel the container move, then lifted her head a bit to see where she was going. Just like she predicted, the container got transferred inside.

She used the map to figure out her position, once she got close to a good vantage point, she jumped out from the container. From her spot, she could see all the target pillars, and began planning the route to get to them.

* * *

Meanwhile on Valkyrie 7 / Virtual reality

Otto was enjoying the sweet silence, but the sound of water falling and flowing woke him up, much to his annoyance. After groaning and scratching his head, he opened his eyes, just to be confused like all his teammates before him. He was laying on top of a rock, overseeing a beautiful waterfall. He had no idea how he got there, but was interested in the landscape.

Otto used his jetpack to fly over the waterfall, getting a bird's eye view. A few seconds later he heard another jetpack's noise. He turned around, only to spot his blue science officer. Gibson was showing his back to him, clearly not noticing his presence. From the looks of it, the blue monkey was scanning the landscape.

"Hey Gibson!" Otto called out to his blue teammate. After hearing his name, he turned around, and formed a smile on his face while pointing to the ground, signaling they should land instead of flying in the air.

"Ah, Otto, finally I found someone from the team." The team's scientist told his brother while examining his surroundings. Thinking about how they got here. The mechanic asked him about their situation.

"Hey Gibson, do you have any idea where could we be?" The green mechanic asked the blue scientist. Gibson shrugged his shoulders, indicating he had no idea. A few seconds later an idea popped in his head.

"I have a theory which could explain where we are." The blue monkey told his green teammate, while changing his hand into cybernetic drills. He pointed at a rock formation not too far from them. Gibson sent a straight Spin Shocker beam towards the rock. Once it hit its surface, the impact created a crater.

But instead of seeing the interior of the rock as expected, they could see a dark green surface, with binary numbers flashing Matrix style, slowly 'healing' itself, replacing the texture with the rock's interior. Otto went closer to observe, not understanding what he sees in front of him.

"Just as I thought. We are not in the real world. This whole reality is computer generated. Which means we must be in a deep coma like state." The science officer stated, transforming his drills back to palms. Just after finishing the sentence, the sound of a spaceship flying by close disturbed their conversation.

Not knowing what or who it is, they both quickly leaped forward, to hide behind a cliff, raising their head just above the edge of the rock, to get a clear view of their target. A slim spaceship landed on the dirt ground. The side door opened, before Nova walked out. She observed her surroundings, before facing the duo. She put a grin on her face, saying.

"Even a blind man can see you two over there." The two of them sighed in relief, knowing it's their team. They happily entered the spaceship, and ARTEMIS soon flew towards a giant and high structure. The ship landed on a built in runway, and the team proceeded to enter an elevator.

" _It has been four days since the explosion. During this time, I injected everyone with small doses of adenosine, accelerating the healing process. According to my calculations, in less than a few minutes, the healing process will be finished, and you all can safely exit the coma state._ "

" _I also finished repairing the Super Robot, equipping him with a new neutron generator, as well as utilizing the free space between the walls. I built small drone hangars, and filled them up. They can be undocked at any time to do various tactical operations._ " ARTEMIS informed the Hyperforce, as they ascended in the space elevator towards the stars. Otto was amazed by the view, but got curious about the work done with the Super Robot and decided to ask the AI.

"What do you mean utilizing free space?" The mechanic asked trying to imagine the work.

" _Some parts of the robot were just left empty, as the Super Robot's parts were more compacted than the creators imagined. I simply moved a few parts around, to get a big enough space to fit the hangar in. Don't worry, they won't interfere with the Robot's functionality._ " The AI reassured the green monkey, just as the elevator stopped. The doors opened up, to reveal a rather long tube hallway, which walls were made entirely of glass.

By now they were way above the atmosphere, and they could see the planet with all its glory, as the sun illuminated the planet below them. Artemis left the elevator, and signaled the team to follow. The walk was silent, only the faint noise of their footsteps echoed through the rather empty hallway, as everyone was admiring the view.

"So, where are we going now?" Chiro asked ARTEMIS after a few minutes, getting bored, failing to find anything interesting. Before the AI could respond, they reached the end of the hallway. Inserting his hand on a pedestal on the wall, the screen flashed green before opening the locked doors.

The Hyperforce were met with a gigantic sphere shaped room, with a bright blue orb floating in the middle, its radius about the size of a medium car. Slow lightning and electricity sparks surrounded the orb, as it rotated on its axis. The strange object was held in place with two rods, extending from above and below the orb.

A strait bridge connected the door to a ring platform around the orb, filled with control panels, screens and other equipment. The Hyperforce were shocked and amazed in the same time, to such a level that no one could speak. Until the only female on the team asked a question.

"What is this place supposed to be?" Nova asked, the question directed clearly to ARTEMIS, but Gibson answered it for her, while they all began to move towards the center orb.

"By the structure of this facility, apparently this is the Quantum Reality Nexus of this virtual world. This processes all the information happening inside the realm, and acts as a gate connecting this reality with the real world." The scientist explained, admiring the view, examining every bit of detail he could see, because he knows what's coming next.

" _Gibson is correct, this is the QRN, our way home. Shall we get ready to depart?_ " ARTEMIS asked the team, waiting for their approval. A few seconds later everyone nodded, as he began typing on a hologram panel.

After setting up the necessary requirements, the AI pressed a circle in the center of the screen. Unexpectedly, the sphere in the middle changed color and a shockwave left it. The color changed from a light blue to white. ARTEMIS looked at the Hyperforce, before pointing at the sphere with his hand.

" _The gate is now open. You are all free to enter. See you on the other side!_ " He informed them, waving with his free hand, before turning transparent and got blown away like dust. Sparx and Otto had weird faces, not knowing what happened with ARTEMIS. Before they could start speculating, the others got their attention.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Chiro ordered, as his team approached the sphere. They all took a deep breath, before leaping forward to the surface of the orb. Once they got in contact with it, they could feel a giant shockwave before the world around them turned pitch black. A few moments later a bright light enveloped their vision.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

A few moments later a bright light enveloped their vision. They could feel electricity going through their body before the world around them turned pitch black. Their ears were ringing loud, as they lost connection with their body, floating like a spirit in the black void. After a few seconds, they could feel again, immediately realizing they were in a different place.

The team was floating in a warm water like liquid, with breathing masks on their face. Moments later the sound of water going down the drain replaced the irritating ringing noise as they regained hearing. Once the liquid past their torso, they opened their eyes only to be greeted with a blurry vision. In response, they blinked a few times to clear their sight.

The mask on their face dropped down, before falling down in the still draining water, creating a splash sound. With the low water level, they could now stand on their legs, supporting their own weight. The monkey team had no trouble with this, because they knew what to do when waking up from a coma like state (Thanks to being in stasis). Chiro was wobbly at first, but soon regained his balance, and stepped out of the tube with his team after the water evaporated from their body.

" _I see you are all dried up and ready. For the next couple of days, you might feel like you do not require sleep. This is a side effect of adenosine. To maintain your health, I'd advise to resume normal sleeping pattern in three days._ " A drone informed them as it entered the room.

" _The insulator liquid is created, and the key is transported inside the Super Robot's cargo hold, under constant surveillance. I also took the time to compress my main core to the transportable drive. I queued up final lockdown protocols, so once we leave the planet, it will shut down completely. Can someone help transfer me to the Super Robot?_ " ARTEMIS asked them, Chiro looked at the team, before smiling at the drone.

"Of course, show us the way Artemis." The drone led the way towards the main data storage unit. In the background, machines and lights turned off one by one, while drones flew to their respective places, only to deactivate soon after. Leaving only the necessary equipment and lighting working.

The drone opened a giant vault door, and flew inside. The Hyperforce right behind it. Massive server blocks the size of buildings were placed in lines, like the shelves in a library. The room was illuminated well, but by the design it was not hard to guess that people didn't really enter often. After reaching the center, a normal HDD shaped block appeared from the center table, still connected with a few cables. The drone landed on the table, before speaking.

" _Well, this is as physical as I can get. Once you disconnect the wires I'm off the network. For good._ " ARTEMIS blankly stated. The team was surprised on the level of trust the AI showed towards them. The HDD had no protective coat or armor around it. They could easily damage or break the drive, basically killing him.

Chiro looked in the 'eye' of the drone, before at his teammates. They all nodded, approving the action. Chiro took a deep breath, and pressed a button on a hologram keyboard. A screen showed a loading bar displaying 'Shutdown sequence'. Once it filled up, most of the lighting turned off, indicting ARTEMIS is now offline once again. The young leader then proceeded to remove the cables connecting the device to the planet's infrastructure.

When disconnecting the final SATA like cable, a short and dim wave of green Power Primate energy shot through the gold covered metal connector pins, barely visible to the naked eye. Once he successfully disconnected the HDD, he grabbed it and walked out of the room. Antauri and Nova closed the vault door, shutting it with a clink sound. The Hyperforce entered the Super Robot and after using the transport tubes, they all headed to the main computer room, aka 'brain' of the Super Robot.

Once they got close to the door, it automatically opened, without input from the Hyperforce, making them believe it was the Super Robot himself, and that he was probably OK with the fact that another AI will accompany them along the way. Antauri inserted the drive to its place, and after hooking up the cables, he activated it. After half a minute of nerve wrecking silence, the familiar voice echoed though the room.

" _Well, not my most pleasant reboot, but I must say, this place is comfortable. Artificial Economic Managing Integrated System booted and ready for duty, Hyperforce!_ " The team cheered, and left the computer room shortly after. They later entered the now repaired command center to begin preparations.

"Nice work Artemis. Looks brand new." The crimson monkey stated, impressed by the AI's work. A few seconds later, ARTEMIS replied to the complement using the internal speakers.

" _Thank you SPRX-77. I did my best. Now that we are all ready, I suggest we turn on the engines, and begin our journey towards Shuggazoom. I'm sure you are all eager to see home again._ " ARTEMIS informed the Hyperforce while the massive elevator platform started to move the robot upwards. They all nodded, and after typing a few parameters in the main computer, as they proceeded to activate the slumbering giant.

"Monkeys, mobilize!" Chiro ordered while changing to hyper mode. They ran towards their tubes, before stepping inside, picking up a pose similar to Egyptian pharaohs. The tubes immediately began to transport them upwards, as the robot's parts came online one by one.

Nova landed in her chair, and got strapped in automatically. The data port appeared from the chair behind her, and connected her to the booting up system.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 GO!" Nova commanded, as the vehicle activated.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 GO!" Otto commanded before going through the same process as the golden monkey.

Gibson flew inside the ship, grabbing on to three sticks to maintain balance. The data port appeared from the ceiling behind him, and hooked him up to the booting up system.

"Fist Rocket 4 GO!" Gibson commanded as the jet activated.

"Fist Rocket 3 GO!" Sparx commanded.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 GO!" Antauri commanded, going through the same process as Gibson and Sparx.

"Torso Tank Driver 1 GO!" Chiro commanded, after getting strapped in his chair.

" _All systems online._ " AREMIS informed.

"Super, Robot, Monkey, Team, Hyper, Force, GO!" The team yelled together as the Super Robot fully activated and got ready to begin its long journey in the cold void.

Above the robot's head, giant metal doors opened up with screeching sound, revealing a clear blue sky. Once the platform reached the top, the Super Robot stepped off of it, and watched as it began to sink, while the doors closed up. Once the two sides came in contact with each other, a smash sound echoed through the air as the entrance locked itself tight. About half a minute later, ARTEMIS said to the team.

" _Valkyrie 7 is completely offline according to my readings. The planet is dead silent._ " ARTEMIS reported, while the rest of the team got ready to activate the rockets and leave the planet's atmosphere.

The robot's engines roared to life as the robot extended his arms up in the air, taking a pose similar to Superman. Two giant rockets extended from the back, and the giant mech flew through the clear blue skies. After two minutes, the Super Robot successfully left the atmosphere, and after what felt like an eternity, they were back between the stars. Well kind of anyway.

"We were away from Shuggazoom for too long. I sense there is something wrong." Antauri informed his team, Chiro confirmed his statement with a nod.

"I sense it too Antauri. We need to get back as soon as possible." Chiro explained, pressing a few buttons accelerating the robot to higher speeds. By now Valkyrie 7 is just a tiny marble in the vastness of dark space.

"I'm currently using the long range communicator to establish a connection with Shuggazoom. Live feed should show up on everyone's monitor in a few seconds." Antauri told the team, while adjusting the frequencies, but had no luck. After the fifth failed attempt, ARTEMIS intervened.

" _Allow me, I can try up to 10 billion channels a second._ " The screen flashed with random things such as static, TV programs and other junk. Until an alarming broadcast appeared.

 **Warning… This is… to all… Resistance forces! Skeleton King… attacked border… Please send reinforcements… Can't contact … Hyperforce… Code… Red!** The broadcast finished, parts were damaged and there for represented as static. Everyone became worried, but the teenager broke the silence.

"We need to send a message to them about our position." Chiro ordered, trying to find an open communication link, but without success. The frustration got the better of him and he gave up soon after.

"How old is this broadcast?" Nova asked. Gibson analyzed the data, before answering her question.

"Apparently the message is damaged, meaning it's at least one week old according to my calculations." The scientist finished, before Sparx said.

"And we are at least four days from Shuggazoom! By the time we get there it will be too late. Monkey doodle it may even be already too late."

"I believe there is a way we can travel the distance faster." The blue monkey told Sparx, a smirk appearing on his face, while he pressed a few buttons with his tail and removed the protective case from a switch.

"What are you talking about…? Oh no, please tell me it's not what I think it is." Sparx asked, not needing he answer. The jump experience still haunting his mind.

" _Gibson and I worked on the algorithms, so it should no longer cause side effects._ " ARTEMIS assured the red monkey. Meanwhile Gibson activated the FTL drive and the check queue appeared.

" _I must inform you all that the reason the jump covered such a distance was because of the nature of singularity. I designed a path from our current position to Shuggazoom with normal jump range. This consists of six jumps in a period 20 minutes._ " The AI informed the team, before everyone confirmed, except for Sparx. He eyed the switch for a few seconds, but realizing what's at stake, he turned his head away, before flipping the switch.

The familiar sound of the FTL drive spinning up echoed through the robot, as the countdown started.

" _3… 2… 1… Jump!_ " ARTEMIS announced the last three. The Super Robot stretched out, before zooming away from view, disappearing with a flash which created a small shockwave, damaging nearby asteroids.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jinmay

Jinmay ventured through the seemingly lifeless and cold hallways. On her backpack, she carried the remaining two explosive charges. Her boots were specially designed for the bone and steal floor, allowing her to change position without making any noise. When reaching the end of the hallway, she used the wall as cover, and peeked out.

She entered a gigantic chamber, big enough to fit the Super Robot two times. A rotating tower with satellite dishes was located in the center. Electricity jumped between the antennas, as it radiated Skeleton King's energy in the atmosphere. Since this was the device used to power up the formless soldiers, Resistance HQ marked it as top priority.

For the next five minutes, Jinmay made her way to the last two charges. The first was located at a rather big support pillar. With a swift move, she leap from cover to the top of the pillar. She then placed the charge at the target location, managing to hide it from sight.

"This is agent Jinmay, reporting to HQ. One charge remaining." She quietly reported, before killing the communication channel, making sure no one can pick it up to find her location. From her observation, two hyper formless were guarding the control panels in patrols.

Waiting for the perfect opportunity, she jumped down, right behind their backs, neither guard realizing it. She smirked before placing the charge at the center of the structure. Waiting for a few moments for the charge to activate.

She was about to turn around, to head outside and begin the last phase of her mission, when she jumped in fear. Looking back horror reflected from her eyes, her biggest nightmare had come true. A dark, evil figure towered before her. His deep hatred filled voice echoed through the now quite room.

"Hello Jinmay. I was expecting you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

A dark, evil figure towered before her. His deep hatred filled voice echoed through the now quiet room.

"Hello Jinmay. I was expecting you." Skeleton King spoke, before using one of his palms to levitate the robot girl. All struggle against his invisible power was in vain. Jinmay could feel as the invisible force moved in her backpack, searching for something.

With a swift move, the undead lord removed the small communication device from her backpack, before placing it on the cold metal and bone floor of the building creating a clink sound once it came in contact with it. He pressed a button to activate it, the device projected a hologram view of the HQ crew, but most importantly the president.

Since the communication link was a two way channel, the Resistance HQ for the first time, got the chance to see the Skeleton King's new appearance. The undead king was truly disgusting and terrifying, just as described by the Hyperforce. Fear snuck into almost every person in the control room, as the evil lord's empty eye sockets pierced through their souls, even though it was just a hologram.

"Skeleton King…" The president blankly spoke, without fear or any other emotion in his voice and face.

"President Mark Hass of planet Shuggazoom I presume. Been waiting impatiently to finally speak with you." The king spoke with venom, hatred and sarcasm in his voice. Remarkably the president still shown no sign of fear.

"I'm afraid the feeling is not mutual. Let's skip the nice talk and get to the point. State your intentions." The president replied with a similar coldness as Skeleton King. Although deep down he was spooked, he could not afford to show it in front of his enemy.

"I admire the fake bravery you show in front of your people. But it won't help you here." The undead taunted his enemy, before continuing.

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Resistance, then Shuggazoom may be spared. Do otherwise and you all shall seal your doom."

"You have the nerve to even think about us surrendering?! What do you take us for?! We rather die in the battlefield then to surrender to the likes of you!" The president replied, holding his ground against his foe, clear indication that he is pissed off.

Unfortunately, the Resistance though that Skeleton King is contacting them through a remote channel, far away from their agent. They were all in for a massive and horrifying surprise when they witnessed Jinmay hovering in air, in the state of being chocked slowly.

"IF YOU HARM HER IN ANY WAY, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU RETURN TO THE DEPTHS OF THE HELL YOU CAME FROM!" The president snapped, pure boiling rage and anger spiced with venom filled his screaming voice at the undead king. The staff was shocked and even Skeleton King was surprised by the aggressive threat. Nobody ever seen the president angry, not to mention in such a raging state. Skeleton King recovered quickly and laughed at the empty threat, before replying.

"Remember this, YOU just made the mistake that will end this universe. Let this be the demonstration and warning what will happen to all pathetic living creatures." The evil lord said, before cutting the communication line.

"What did that demon mean by that?" The admiral asked the president, while the staff tried everything in their power to restore communication and know what is going on at the opposite end.

* * *

Meanwhile at the border

The two opposing sides have finally clashed. Automated turrets fired bullet storms at the enemy, while heavy artillery bombardment assisted them. Air support came in the form of massive explosives being dropped down below. On the walls snipers and ordinary soldiers used ranged weapons to hit the formless warriors, while melee ground teams held the front line, pushing back the massive army.

Although the Resistance had the advantage of the defenders roll, it was only time until the evil essence fuelled formless grabbed the upper hand. And everyone knew this. After 10 minutes of continuous battle, the defenders started to weaken, getting tired as the essence not only boosted their enemy, but weakened them in the process.

Mandarin was fighting battle robots viciously, destroying them one by one while progressing further into Resistance territory leading his mindless army inward. The undead clone laughed maniacally as he charged at an unsuspecting soldier squad. The men were caught off guard and began fighting the skeletal primate with the only available tool, their guns.

Using them as a melee weapon they tried to hit the monkey without success. The clone used a Monkey Mind Scream to knock out all his foes. He grabbed the only wake soldier by the throat, preparing to finish him off. Before he could do so, the haunting voice of his master echoed in his mind.

 **Mandarin, return to me at once. I have a task for you.** The undead primate looked at the man with a 'you are lucky' look, before throwing him away, and sprinting towards the castle, leaving the formless army to deal with the battle. Skeleton King used the structure to broadcast the events to every Resistance equipment, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Foolish mortals. Thinking you can stop me by weakening my army… Watch now, as the first casualty of war shall meet her fate... Soon all of you will follow her!" The troops were shocked. The holograms shown Jinmay, tied to a black spear. Everyone knew what was coming next, and they were powerless to stop it.

* * *

Research team: Hyperforce investigation, orbiting black hole

A small bus sized ship orbited a newly formed black hole. These mysterious formations always made scientist fascinate about the universe, and actually made them think about the realm of unknown. There for, it's no surprise that once a singularity forms, researchers are all around it like ants on a piece of food left on the ground, studying them to unlock their secrets. But this black hole is famous and important because of something else. This is where the world lost track of the Hyperforce.

"Scan number 1587 complete… No noticeable changes recorded." A researcher stated, while analyzing the data gathered from their newest scan regarding the energy burst. A colleague turned around to face him, before speaking.

"This is hopeless. We can't trace it, no matter how hard we try. We should be back on Shuggazoom assisting the battle, instead of flying around in circles." He stated, depression and sadness in his voice.

"Only a miracle can help us now." Silence took over the room, as the researchers prepared for the next scan. No one knew what to say. They soon began typing and pressing all sorts of buttons.

"Scan number 1588 starting in… 3… 2… 1… Go!" An invisible wave left the spaceship, as it began mapping the black hole and its surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something happened which caught the team off guard.

"Wait! What's that?! I'm picking up huge electromagnetic anomaly!" The researcher stated, before his colleagues inspected the 3d holographic map. They couldn't believe their eyes. A new cloud shape appeared, before rapidly expanding. A few moments later a gigantic burst hit the ship, temporarily shutting down the computers and lights.

The team looked outside the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever is causing the anomaly. Their eyes widened when a stretched out shape appeared, before shape shifting to a haunting object. The Super Robot appeared with a bright flash, sending another wave at the ship. However, this did little to no damage since they were already offline. The power came back shortly after, and they immediately received a communication request.

* * *

Inside the Super Robot

" _Jump number 4 complete. Estimated time for arrival is six minutes._ " ARTEMIS informed his team, preparing for the next jump. Antauri noticed the Resistance spaceship, and spoke.

"Team, there is a Resistance ship orbiting the black hole, 2km from our location. From the readings, it's a recon ship." The team immediately turned their attention towards the ship. ARTEMIS cancelled the FTL jump, as Chiro attempted to communicate.

"This is Chiro, leader of the Hyperforce."

"This is Resistance Recon Unit 25. Praise the lord above, Hyperforce it's really you!"

"From the reaction, my concerns were true. We apologize for the loss of communication, but we were trapped in a solar storm, and unable to communicate. We received a distress signal from Shuggazoom, regarding an attack against the borders. What happened?" Antauri asked the researchers.

"The attack happened not soon after we lost contact with you. The battle raged for days, but we managed to win. But the bad news is, Skeleton King launched a surprise attack today. He constructed a building that he uses as a power distributor for his troops. We sent in an agent to blow it up. I sent all information to the Super Robot. If you don't mind me asking, what did the robot do to appear from nowhere?" The pilot of the craft asked.

"FTL drive. Otto and I designed it in our free time, and had to use it when we flew extremely close to this exact same black hole. For safer transport, please dock your vessel in the Super Robot's docking hangar." Gibson explained. This all made sense now to the researchers. The burst and everything around it.

The recon ship docked inside the Super Robot, as the Hyperforce tried to get caught up with the events that happened during their absence. They now knew about the top secret mission, as well as the in progress battle.

"Fascinating, so the light barrier has finally been broken. I can't wait for the war to end and have a chance to study this marvelous invention. It shall help the galactic civilization in transportation." A researcher stated, amazed by the complexity and efficiency of the newly designed FTL drive.

"It will be our pleasure to contribute to society's progress." Gibson thanked the researcher team, before they started to discuss which ships would get the drive, as it appeared to be extremely resource and money demanding project.

The research team exited the laboratory with Gibson in the lead, and arrived at the command center, while the others were just about to continue their route, when the horrifying broadcast started playing on the screen. The inhabitants of the room were shocked.

"Oh no! Jinmay is caught! T-That demon is going to execute her!" A researcher stated, fear in his eyes. But out of all the residents, Chiro had it the worst. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. In a moment's notice he muttered in fear and pure rage.

"No… Jinmay…" He trembled as he realized they couldn't do anything, they were too far from Shuggazoom. The monkey team had no idea what to do, as they were shocked and paralyzed themselves. Suddenly alarms gone off snapping everyone out of their thoughts, as ARTEMIS took control of the situation, knowing every second counted.

" _I analyzed the situation. From the data gathered, we can still stop this! If I override the FTL core, we can get there in one jump, and if we coordinate it to jump inside the structure, we can cause massive damage and save the agent!_ " The AI explained, before commanding.

" _No time to waste! Hyperforce, mobilize!_ " The AI urged them to get to their posts. Without a second though, everyone obeyed ARTEMIS and ran to their tubes. They proceeded to activate the robot, while the researchers sat down in the bubble chairs in the command center.

" _Preparing for FTL Hyper Jump…_ " ARTEMIS informed, as the FTL drives began to charge up. This time however, the sound was a higher pitch, and actually caused vibrations which could be felt all around the robot.

" _5…_ "

" _4…_ "

" _3…_ "

" _2…_ "

" _1…_ "

"We are coming Jinmay, I won't let that rotten bone bag harm you." Chiro silently vowed, watching the broadcast, preparing for the quickly formed rescue mission before ARTEMIS activated the jump.

" _Jump._ " The robot jumped with such power the shockwave affected the nearby singularity, forcing it to wobble a bit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

* * *

 **My apologies for the lack of updating recently, but now that school is over and summer break is at my doorstep, I can continue updating in peace. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The clone sharpened its claw, to the point that it shinned in the artificial light created by the structure. He eyed the trapped pink haired girl, expecting fear and for her to beg for mercy, but only found burning rage and hatred instead. The observers over the borders cursed the evil lord as the horrifying moment drew closer and closer.

"I was expecting fear from you. Such a pity we couldn't put a good use to your extreme and pure hatred." The undead monkey taunted her, walking closer and closer to her, while playing with his claw. Jinmay tried to wiggle free, but the ropes were too strong.

"I'd rather die than to be on your side you sorry excuse for a monkey. The Hyperforce will take you down with your miserable lord too." The robot girl spit the monkey before shooting back in a way of last words, hoping this can give her allies some sort of power to fight on. The anger fuelled monkey got the signal from his master, and was about to end her life, when he felt an unexplainable wind blow his head. He looked at the ceiling, only for horror and confusion to appear on his face. The communication lines went dead, and the Resistance lost their only source of information.

The Super Robot appeared in a flash, creating a shockwave that was enough to damage most of the building, and hit Mandarin away from Jinmay. Skeleton King created a dark purple wall to shield himself from the blast. The robot's foot rockets came to life to stabilize it in air.

"Fire torso cannons!" Chiro commanded, as the robot began to bombard the fragile equipment. Skeleton King cussed, not understanding how his enemy got here. Realizing he can't do much from his current position, he teleported out of the building with a purple lighting strike.

"Antauri, get Jinmay! Sparx, Gibson distract that clone!" The leader ordered, as the two Fist Rockets and Brain Scrambler detached from their place, and proceeded to execute their given orders. Meanwhile the rest of the body continued to cause damage as much as it could.

The clone realizing he has no time, leaped forward to finish off the still trapped Jinmay, but before he could get close, a cannon projectile hit him from Sparx's gun. The two Fist Rockets continued to distract the monkey, while the Brain Scrambler hovered in front of the robot girl, before landing.

Antauri exited the vehicle and freed Jinmay, giving her a smile. Jinmay was shocked, still unable to believe what was happening, but followed the silver simian.

"Antauri! Where? How? When?" The pink haired girl bombarded the silver simian with questions.

"Now is not the best time for questions Jinmay, follow me." The wise monkey replied, which Jinmay understood. In a moment's notice they were inside the vehicle.

The Brain Scrambler wasted no time and flew back to the robot with Antauri and Jinmay inside. Realizing their objective is complete, the Fist Rockets stopped their assault on the clone and regrouped. The Super Robot continued to apply pressure, while the team tried to find an exit.

"Why don't we leave the way we got in the first place?" Sparx of all monkeys suggested the idea of using the FTL jump. ARTEMIS replied to the crimson monkey.

" _The Hyper FTL jump came with a price. The drive is overcharged and can't be used for approximately the next ten minutes minimum._ " The AI spoke.

"Who's that voice Antauri?" The pink haired girl asked Antauri, since he was the closest to her and the synthetic voice was unfamiliar.

"It's a long story, but don't worry, he's with us." The silver monkey answered her question, while using the same map she used, trying to find the nearest exit.

"We need to make sure this thing comes down, or else the border defense will have a really hard time." Nova responded, while firing foot rockets at the wall. The surface cracked as the high powered missiles hit and exploded.

"The main charges are still primed, we can bring the building down if we follow the mission schedule. Archangel can detonate the EMP bomb and allow us to fly out without the threat of getting shot down." Jinmay explained, offering a plan to escape. Chiro thought about it, before ordering the team.

"Alright then, concentrate on the weakest point in the wall and let's bust a hole!" The Super Robot used all its fire power on a single point, and after a good half minute bombardment, the barrier gave up and crumbled under its own weight.

The two giant engines at the back of the mech activated and began to accelerate the ship. The robot flew outside like a bolt of lightning, as the engines applied as much force as they could. The friction was enough to heat up the surface, making it glow a dim orange light.

As expected, Skeleton King fired twenty Surface-to-Air missiles, hoping to shoot down his enemy in their vulnerable state.

Jinmay glanced at the power distributor one last time, before pressing a red button on her right arm. In a flash, the structure got enveloped in a bright light, before exploding and coming down as piles of rubble.

The girl's eyes turned bright blue for a moment, and just as it turned black to its normal green hue, a low frequency humming noise echoed through the area. Every object working with electricity generated wild and bright sparks before frying, while the anti-air missiles fell to the ground and exploded. The Super Robot was protected from the magnetic blast thanks to the specially designed hull plates. The team smiled before heading towards the still raging battle field.

At the borders, the defenders were becoming more and more tired by the minute. Most of the automated turrets ran out of ammo, and the troops were almost out themselves. Air support counted less and less as the army kept on massing.

To their surprise, in a quick flash the evil essence disappeared. The field operatives informed headquarters about the news, suspecting what might have happened.

 **Sir! Multiple teams are reporting the essence boost disappeared.** A tactician reported to the admiral and president. They both gave him a disbelief stare, looking at the evidence, before the admiral spoke.

"So she managed to detonate the target… But that can only mean…" he stopped, not daring to say the following words. But being admiral, he knew too well the truth can hurt. After all, he lost agents in the field before.

"We need to make sure her sacrifice will not be in vain." He blankly spoke, with no emotion in his voice. The president looked away, lost in thought. For minutes, silence fell in the room as the only audible noises were from the machines and computers.

"Wait… The EMP bomb detonated, and the command came from Jinmay!" One of the staff reported. Everyone inspected the monitor, trying to make sense of things. Before they could respond, a field operative contacted HQ.

 **Sir… You are not going to believe this… Inspect the satellite and ground imagery.** They did as they were told, and jaws dropped to the ground, they were frozen in place, not able to speak.

* * *

Shuggazoom border

It was hard enough to keep the formless in place, but despite the absence of the evil essence, the formless warriors were reckless. A few hundred undead ooze warriors melted together, and to the horror of the defenders, giant blobs of monsters emerged, towering over the 30 meter high border wall.

Everyone looked at the monsters, unable to focus on anything else. A monster spotted a group of defenders on the ground paralyzed, turning its fist to a spiky ball it prepared to smash them. Before it could succeed, the monster screeched in pain as a gigantic metal object hit it from behind, turning it to ooze immediately.

For the Resistance, this was like a blessing from above, they couldn't believe what they were witnessing. The Super Robot landed in front of the army, in a defensive stance.

"Fist and foot rockets, fire!" The giant mech obeyed Chiro's orders, and twenty rockets flew at a monster, destroying it instantly. The Torso Cannons took care of two other by the robot's left. By now the army adapted to its new enemy, and continued its assault.

The Super Robot's appearance bought enough time for the Resistance to catch their breath, and resupply their ammunition. Two more monsters formed and attempted to flank the in combat Hyperforce, but before they could strike, six bomber fighter jets shot them in the back, destroying them.

The robot turned around to face the squadron, and formed a thumbs up, before continuing the battle. Although the formless by themselves are rather dumb, they form a collective hive mind when in large enough numbers, thanks to this they could make complicated decisions without a leader.

"The enemy is still massing up on us, we need to wipe them out soon." Antauri stated, while firing the Antenna blast, reducing hundreds of formless to a puddle of ooze. The robot marched at the army, squashing warriors like ants.

" _I made a deep analysis of our battle. The army has eight weak points, if we split we can cover six, and leave the other two for the defenders. I marked them on everybody's map._ " ARTEMIS informed the team, while marking the points on the map. The Resistance changed their intercom frequency codes every day, there for the team couldn't talk to them.

Instead, ARTEMIS wrote a report back to HQ, and used them to forward the mission. A few seconds later ground troops began to move towards the two points, applying pressure to the enemy. Using the time, the robot activated its foot rockets, and flew in the air.

Once it got high enough, the Super Robot broke into 6 separate parts, which consists of the Torso Tank, Brain Scrambler, two Fist Rockets and the Foot Crusher Cruiser duo. They all got in place, and began their own assault, blowing the enemy away with every strike. Turns out the Super Robot is a game changer in its self.

Meanwhile Jinmay updated the intercom security codes, and enabled communication. After waiting for a 30 second authorization the Super Robot connected to the network, and immediately opened a secure channel with Resistance HQ.

"By the gods, Hyperforce it's really you…" That's all the president could say, seeing every member on a separate monitor, with Jinmay.

"Yeah, we get that a lot today, it's a long story but we need HQ's help to finish this army off first." The teenager stated, while pressing few buttons, gun shoots could be heard from the outside.

"Of course, what is it you need?" The president asked, while the staff downloaded the plan created by ARTEMIS.

"We got them to stop advancing, and right now we are working on clearing them out. We will need a finishing blow in a minute or so. Where is Archangel right now?" Chiro asked, while holding on to his seat, apparently some formless tried to ram the tank over, but failed.

"Archangel is right above you, we are using it to inspect the battle." The admiral stepped forward, and answered the leader's question.

"Perfect, our plan will require Archangel's offensive protocol. Low Orbit Ion Cannon attack requesting in 30 seconds." Gibson informed HQ of his request, and began to do the calculations necessary for their plan.

"Understood, powering up Archangel now. Ion Cannon assault in 30 seconds." With that, HQ disconnected, and informed every defense personnel to fall back behind the borders. The six separate parts joined together, as the Super Robot prepared to charge its Lazatron Fury.

"Uhh… Remind me what are we doing again Artemis?" Sparx asked the AI, while inspecting the charging up satellite above them, worry on his face.

" _We will use the power source provided by the Ion blast as a catalyst to produce one big firework._ " The AI replied, as the Lazatron Fury fully charged, aiming it at the formless army remnants.

After a few seconds, a bright blue beam of light shot down from the sky above, piercing through the clouds, hitting the earth, vaporizing formless around it. The robot adjusted its angle one last time, before Chiro shouted.

"LAZATRON FURY!" Pure energy shot from the robot's chest, and once it came in contact with the Ion beam, a bright light enveloped the battle field, before an explosion rocked the earth, powerful enough to throw the Robot from its feet and cause small earth quakes that could be felt in Shuggazoom city. .

After a half minute dead silence, the robot slowly got back on its feet, and took a defensive pose while waiting for the dust to settle. The Resistance defenders peeked through the border wall, curious about the fate of their enemies. Soon the last dust particles were blown away by the wind, revealing a cracked field with puddles and small lakes of ooze, but no sign of a single standing warrior. .

The Resistance began to cheer, knowing the battle is over and victory is theirs. The Super Robot activated its foot rockets, and flew towards Shuggazoom city. Those in duty began to search through the battlefield and repair the damaged border.

* * *

On the other side of the planet.

Mandarin growled as he arrived at the throne room, where Skeleton King stood, looking through the window towards the black sky. Hands behind him, he gazed upon the stars for a few moments, before turning around, and commanding the simian to follow him. .

"This was an unpleasant surprise, we failed. Our army destroyed, the power distributor in ruins." The dark lord stated, but before the clone could respond, he continued. .

"But these foolish mortals will never know who the true victor of this battle is." The simian looked at his master with a questioning face, not understanding how they are the victorious in a situation as this. .

"Please forgive me, but how are we victorious? Our army is no more, the most important structure is destroyed, and our enemy is back on Shuggazoom for good." Skeleton King let out an evil chuckle, before answering. .

"Clearly a face to face conflict with the full Hyperforce will not end in our favor. But with the information gathered in Valkyrie 7, we can finish them off with a swift strike. The Hyperforce will soon no doubt head out to seek the ankylons vault. I have a new plan which will end this once and for all. But we will need help in order to finish it." Skeleton King turned around to face the orange simian, staring in his soul before continuing. .

"Once they depart, you will follow them and retrieve the vault's item. But we will need to do a few things before that. You are dismissed." The clone bowed down and left the room with haste, the only sound audible is his foot touching the floor.


End file.
